War of Brothers
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Fallen Star Saga Begins: It has been five years since Thor's death. Korra returns to Republic City and many new troubles arise for the Avengers. Many new heroes appear and a catastrophe may change Korra's world forever. The Earth's Mightiest Heroes are separated, can they hold their friendship or will all burn? Whose side are you on?
1. Rising Sun

Chapter 1 – Rising Sun

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

It has been five years since the end of the Asgardians and Thor's death. The sacrifice made by Thor really shook Korra, changing her forever. Now twenty-two years of age, Korra had been traveling across the globe, to do fulfill her Avatar duties, leaving the city for the first time in years. She was accompanied by her old friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami. The city was under the protection of Iron Man and his team, The Avengers.

There had been some new villains revealing themselves in the city, but the Avengers had been there to stop them. Doctor Doom tried to take over but Iron Man and The Captain where able to stop him with the help of genius scientist Leed Rih-Ards.

After a couple of months after Korra's departure, a new team of heroes appeared. They called themselves the X-Men. They formed an alliance with the Avengers, even if Iron Man questioned their abilities' origins.

Now, Korra was to arrive into the city after five years of absence. She didn't know if the return would help her or just remind her of Thor and his brave kin. The harbor was full of people; they had signs of 'Welcome Back' and such. Iron Man was there as representative of the Avengers.

The ship docked, the ramp was extended. The first one out was Bolin; he had Pabu on his shoulders. The once comic boy was now a…comical man. Not much had change in him aside from that dashing goatee. Then came out Mako and Asami, Mako hadn't change much aside from getting a little bulkier. Asami looked more mature and elegant than ever before. Korra came out next.

She looked way different since she left; her hair-style was still the same. But what changed from her was that she wore shoulder pads, her wrist bands were now replaced with wrist armor. A sword was on her back, and her face was not as jolly as it was once before. She stepped out and into the metal ramp, the clanking of the metal boots against the metal ramp sounded. The pieces of armor she had on were the same she had gotten from Sif in Asgard five years ago, and the sword was Excalibur, given to her by Thor.

The citizens cheered, the Avatar was back to their city. She smiled, but it was somewhat of a forced smile. Korra was not the same girl that went into Asgard, so sure and determined to save…she had changed somewhat.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Not much has changed huh?" Korra asked as she walked with Iron Man through the halls.

"Just a couple of things, only because Hulk decided that he could fit the whole kitchen in his mouth." Iron Man joked. He took out his helmet, revealing the pale yet happy man, Kuro Shinzou, rich playboy philanthropist.

"Heh, where are the others?" Korra asked.

"Here." The Captain's voice was heard. He walked down the stairs, accompanied by the others. "Welcome back, Korra."

"It's so good to see you again!" Jen yelled as she hugged Korra tightly.

"Gah, good you see you too Jan." Korra said with little air in her voice.

"Get her get some air, Jan." Hang, Ant-Man, said. "Good to see you again Avatar."

"You too Hang." Korra said.

"Hulk happy you here, pony tail girl." Hulk said.

"Good to see you too Hulk." Korra said to her big green friend.

"Hercules is full of joy now that thy art here, Avatar!" Herc said with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Herc. Could you do me a favor?" Korra asked the Prince of Power, who now sported a beard.

"Of course." Herc responded.

"Don't talk like that, please." Korra said as she walked away towards the guest room upstairs, alone.

"What'd I do?" Hercules asked.

"Hmmm…" The Captain seemed to think. "Nothing, just leave this to me."

The Captain walked upstairs and into the hallway that connected to the rooms. He walked until he heard a gentle sob, he stopped. He wasn't really good at this; probably he should let Jan handle this. No, he was basically the leader of this team. Not officially, but the people in this team looked up to him and he had just volunteered.

The First Avenger walked into the guest room, he found Korra looking at the window. She had placed the word on the bed.

"You okay?" The Captain asked.

"I'm fine." Korra responded.

"You don't sound like it." The Captain said.

"I said that I'm fine." Korra said with a little of anger in her voice.

"What happened down there, you normally don't request such…odd favors and walk off without saying why." The Captain said. "Just tell me."

Korra sighed and caved in. "Fine."

"Ever since I left Asgard five years ago…I couldn't take my mind off him." Korra said.

"Of Thor?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me stay...I wanted to." Korra said. "He told me he couldn't…that…he couldn't let me die with them…that he loved me too much but…"

"Korra…" The Captain said.

"When I came to the city…it just reminded me so much of him and the time we met in the park…when he made me feel happy…" Korra revealed. "Then when I heard Hercules talk like him…using the words that he used…I kinda cracked in the inside."

"I understand, Korra." The Captain said, as she hugged the living legend.

"I miss him so much." Korra said.

"I know…I do too." The Captain said. "I just hope that wherever he is…I hope that he has found peace."

An hour has passed; The Captain had come back downstairs and into the main room or main hall where the others were. He had left Korra to calm herself and to rest. The other Avengers wondered what had happened.

"What's up?" Iron Man asked.

"She still shook up from what happened in Asgard." The Captain answered.

"We should've stayed." Kuro said.

"We couldn't do anything, and you know that." The Captain said.

"What happened there anyways?" Hang asked.

"Thor's brother, Loki, had initiated Ragnarok, the end of the gods." Iron Man revealed. "From what Korra told us after she came back, Thor had sacrificed himself to stop the cycle of the Ragnarok."

"Oh…spirits." Jan said.

"You think she'll be okay?" Fahuo asked, he had reverted back from the Hulk.

"I hope so." The Captain said.

"Me too, I just hope that my words did not harm her." Hercules said.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"The Avatar is back?" A man asked.

"Indeed, don't you read the news?" a metallic voice asked back.

"Then we must quickly." Another man said.

"But without Loki and the witch and her brute of a man, we don't have the magical support we once had." The first man said.

"And Hades left us, he went back to the Underworld." The third man said.

"Do not worry my friends, for I have a plan." The metallic man said, with a devious voice.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Korra felt better now, she took out the pieces of armor off herself and left them on the bed. Her clothes were relative similar but she decided to vary this time instead of just using the same tank top. Korra went downstairs, to apologize to the others.

"Hey everyone." Korra said as she entered the living room hall which was enormous.

"You okay?" The Captain asked.

"Much better now thanks. Sorry you guys." Korra said.

"Not a problem, Avatar." Hang said.

"Yeah, we're just glad that you're fine." Jan said.

"And I promise to keep my dialect in check." Hercules said with a smile.

"Guys, my police scanner says that there's something going on in the Midtown district and at the docks." Iron Man said.

"We separate then." The Captain said.

"It's late, I'm sure you guys can handle it right?" Fahuo asked. "You won't need the Hulk."

"Very well, Korra you and I will go to the docks, Kuro and the others can see what's up in midtown." The Captain ordered.

"We'll go, but you better stop giving us orders like we were soldiers." Iron Man responded, the Captain looked at him walk off the mansion with the others.

"What's up with him?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." The Captain said.

* * *

**Yue Bay Docks, Republic City 8:45 PM**

The Captain and the Avatar rode Naga towards the docks, it was night already and the chill of late autumn could be easily felt.

"It's too quiet." Korra said.

"Where are the police officers?" The Captain asked. "There is no one here."

The Captain hoped off Naga and wielded his shield, he walked forward. The light of the moon was reflected on the water of the bay. "Something's awfully wrong here."

"Behind you!" Korra yelled.

The Captain turned to see a man that looked like a monster, like a bird.

"Griffin!" The Captain yelled as he avoided the charging blaze of the beast.

"The Captain and the Avatar, truly this is a good night." The Griffin said.

"Not gonna happen bird face." Korra said as she hopped off Naga.

"Korra, earthbend he's feet, I'm going to clip his wings." The Captain said, Korra nodded.

The Griffin flew to prevent himself to be trap by the earthbended ground, but he didn't the Captain's shield coming at his face. It struck the beast in the face, knocking it back to the ground. Korra went in to cook it via firebending but it flapped his wings to knock her away. The Captain rushed with his shield to strike the creature, but the stronger monster grabbed the Captain by the arms and threw him into the sea.

"Cap!" Korra yelled.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" The beast screamed as it grabbed Korra by the wrists. "Nowhere to go, Avatar."

"Gah!" Korra yelled as she tried to free herself from the Heliopolitan beast's grip. Then light could be seen from behind the monster.

"What the?!" The Griffin yelled as he was grabbed by the shoulders and hurled backwards. Korra fell onto the ground, her wrist hurt a little. She should've kept the armor on.

"You okay?" A voice asked, Korra saw someone standing in front of her. She stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked the man, he glowed, a golden aura surrounded him.

"A friend." The man said as he flew away. Korra didn't know what to think, he looked like a lot like Thor. His golden hair and blue eyes were identical but this man wore a golden and blue suit, it looked metallic but at the same time it looked like clothes. The Captain made it out of the cold water and back onto the dock.

"I hate cold water." The Captain said. "You took it down?"

"No." Korra answered as she looked at the sky. "He did."

The Captain looked up to see who she was pointing at. He could see a golden dot flying away.

"He?" The Captain asked.

* * *

**Midtown**

"So who's this guy?" Jan asked.

"This guy calls himself The Reptilian or something, bad guy." Iron Man answered.

"That's it? Sounds like a pansy." Ant-Man said as he flew on a flying ant.

They arrived at the area of the crime; some police officers were there already.

"Ah, the Avengers." A mentalbender said.

"Something's up?" Iron Man asked.

"Not to worry, it is all under control." The metalbender said.

"Really?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, this group of kids just appeared out of nowhere and took out the weirdo." The Metalbender answered. "I think they called themselves Nextwave."

"Nextwave?" And-Man said as he turned normal size.

"Yeah, they were kind of flashy and full of themselves but effective." The Metalbender said.

"Great…" Iron Man said as he placed his metal hand on his metal face.

"How bad could it be?" Wasp asked.

"Teenage heroes that seemed to be beyond arrogant…very." Ant-Man said.

"Yeah, we need to look deeper into this 'Nextwave' kids and prevent them from messing it up." Iron Man said. "Let's go back to the mansion, it's getting late."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion 10:20 PM**

"Like the sun?" Jan asked.

"Yeah, and he had golden hair, blue eyes and wore a golden costume that was all flashy and stuff." Korra said.

"Did he look like a teenager?" Iron Man asked, trying to see if the people of 'Nextwave' and this golden man were connected.

"No, he looked to be twenty five." Korra said.

"How come you didn't saw him Cap?" Fahuo asked as he lay on the couch.

"I…I was thrown into the water by the Griffin." The Captain said.

"Oh, I heard its cold in there." Iron Man said, making fun on how they found him five years ago.

"Ha ha…funny." The Captain said.

"We now to things to look at, the Nextwave group and this man. What's his name anyways, he told you?" Hang asked the Avatar.

"He told he was a friend." Korra answered.

"Great, no name, what does he thing he is? Some kind of super-man?" Hang said, clearly not amused wit the man.

"He sounds like a good guy." Hercules said.

"He sounds hot." Jan said, much to the displeasure of Hang.

"Whoever he is, he sounds powerful. If he man-handled the Griffin that way then he must be god-like." Iron Man said. "We have to watch our backs."


	2. Early Warnings

Chapter 2 – Early Warnings

* * *

**City Hall, Republic City**

"We should do it!" Kurr, the representative of the Northern Water Tribe said, the replacement of the now incarcerated Tarrlok, said.

"We should not; the heroes have done nothing against us or the city." Tenzin said.

"But it is their presence that puts our city in danger, not only the city but the whole damn world!" Kurr exclaimed.

"Calm your voice, Councilman Kurr, we see your point." The Fire Nation rep. said.

"Indeed, but Tenzin is correct too." The Earth Kingdom rep. said. "The heroes have been protecting us since Galactus' arrival."

"That might be so, but remember what happened almost six years ago? When fire rained from the skies and demons invaded our city?" Kurr asked.

"Yes, we remember." Tenzin said.

"Those beasts were of the same place that Avenger Thor came from! It is and his people's fault of their release." Kurr accused.

"Now hold on a second Kurr, you should know that it was in no way Thor's fault in the release of Surtur." Tenzin said. "You are just pointing fingers and accusing others."

"I am not, unlike my predecessor, I want what is best for the city and its citizens, both Benders and non-benders." Kurr said. "The heroes do more harm than good, even if they don't mean it."

"Then what do you propose?" The Southern Water Tribe rep. asked.

"We shall summon Fury." Kurr said.

"The Colonel? For what?" Tenzin asked.

"We should make all heroes go under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders, that way there is less collateral damage." Kurr answered.

Minutes Later…

"You summoned me, councilmembers?" Fury asked.

"Yes, look at our new plan to do with these heroes." Kurr said as he handed Fury a document.

"This is what you tried to do years ago, but in a grander scale." Fury said, as he read the paper with his one good eye. "It's not only the Avengers this time but the whole super-human community."

"Quite so." Kurr said.

"They won't accept this, I can't do this." Fury responded.

"Why not?" Kurr asked.

"The heroes will rebel; I won't put my agents and the people of this city at risk." Fury said.

"The Colonel is right, Kurr." Tenzin said.

Kurr began to think, what could get Tenzin on his side about this. He got it!

"Fine, to let you both knows, to let this council know that if any hero messes up…this bill must be passed." Kurr said. "Tenzin, as Chief Council, you at least agree with me this time?"

"Very well, we shall do so." Tenzin said as he made it official.

"I will tell the others…about your decision." Fury said as he walked away and exited the council chamber.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, A day later…**

"It's snowing already?" Jan asked as she looked out of the window.

"Colder and colder it gets each year." Hang said as he read a magazine, he was on the bed. "It's the end of the world…heh."

" Oh please." Jan said as she slapped his knee.

Downstairs, The Captain was drinking warm coffee. It was a quiet day, and it was really early. Around 7:30 in the morning, he liked getting up early. Outside it was grey and dark, the clouds covered the sun.

"Hey Cap." Fahuo said as he walked into the kitchen, the Captain was sitting on the table, reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, why so early?" The Captain asked.

"Felt like going to the bathroom, now I can't go back to sleep." Fahuo answered as he sat with the Captain in the table. "What about you?"

"Habit." The Captain answered as he sipped more of his coffee.

In the basement was Kuro working in a newer model of his Iron Man armor, the Model IV. He was almost done with the lower body area of the suit and would need a couple of the days to complete the new armor.

Upstairs the door knocked, Burata, the butler, opened the door. It was Colonel Nikolas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Director Fury…" Butara said, surprised by Fury's arrival.

"Good morning, Butara. Are the Avengers in?" Fury asked, his white skin contrasted to his black uniform and coat.

"Yes, come in." Butara invited the S.H.I.E.L.D. leader in.

"Big place." Fury said as he took out a cigar out of his pocket.

"Sir, cigars aren't allowed…" Butara was about to finish his sentence when Futy just looked at him with a 'Really?' face. "…Nevermind, I'll get the masters."

Minutes Later…In the Main Hall.

"So what is it you want, Fury? We haven't seen you in a while." Kuro asked the spy master.

"Listen, I can see that some of you may not like me because of what I do…" Fury as he looked at everyone in the room, aside from the Captain, everyone else seemed to mistrust him. "The Council has come to a decision that if any hero or super-human slips up, it's either my way or the highway."

"The council came to that decision?" Korra asked, she had been awoken too early and her opinion about mornings hadn't change.

"Affirmative, I've just come to you to let you know. No more slip ups." Fury said.

"Can't you do anything?" Hang asked.

"No, I don't like it, but I will have to go with it." Fury said as he walked out of the mansion.

"Well, great, not only do we have baddies and arrogant teens on our backs but we have the government to deal with too…this is getting worse every day." Hang said.

"As long as we keep heroes and villains at ease, it will all be fine." Kuro said.

"Heroes and villains? We should go after those who protect this city because you fear a councilmember's opinion on us?" The Captain said.

"No, you have to see that if anyone messes up, we will have to be government agents. I don't like that as much as you do, but will have to play by their rules for now." Kuro said.

"I will talk to Tenzin; he can shed some light unto this." Korra said, ending their rising discussion.

* * *

**City Hall, Republic City 10:00 AM**

"I've been negotiating with Namor, yes; the coasts will be accessible now." Tenzin was talking on the phone. "Good bye. Korra, good to see you, what do you need?"

"I've heard about this one slip up plan the Council has made, is it true?" Korra asked her former Airbending Master.

"Oh, it was a matter of time before you knew." Tenzin said. "It's called the Super-Human Registration Act, is just a bill proposed by Councilman Kurr in order to bring order to the rogue heroes going around the city."

"Will it affect the Avengers and other teams?" Korra asked.

"Yes, any and all heroes…even you, will have to sign up with S.H.I.E.L.D." Tenzin answered.

"That's ridiculous, that can't be passed." Korra said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't and it won't be as long as no super-human does anything risks any citizen's life." Tenzin said. "Fury and I agree with this, don't worry."

"Thanks Tenzin." Korra thanked the wise sage.

"No problem." Tenzin said.

* * *

**X-Men Headquarters, Republic City**

"So this is your place huh?" The Captain asked as he walked along with X-Man Cyclops through the halls of the building. "I thought that you folk owned a mansion."

"We do, it's outside the city, in the plain area, but this where we train." Cyclops said.

"How did you get your powers, young man?" The Captain asked.

"Oh, I was born with them, but they activated when I became twelve." Cyclops revealed.

"Born with them?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, I know it may sound odd since you weren't born with yours and…" Cyclops said.

"Don't worry son, I don't mind." The Captain said with a smile. "We, The Avengers, are glad of having powerful allies."

They both shake hands.

"We are honored to work with such legends like your team, Cap, especially you." Cyclops said.

"Thanks." The Captain said.

"Hey, have you heard about this Registration thing that has been spread around by SHIELD?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah…I just hope that nothing goes wrong." The Captain said.


	3. Abducted

Chapter 3 – Abducted

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Mako was walking around the city as usual, he hadn't seen it five years so he needed to re-acquaint with the old alleyways and folks. He already had bought a bag of dumplings for Bolin, knowing that he would love to eat some after eating tons of Earth Kingdom food. The firebender stopped for a minute, he looked around. He felt something following him; it didn't feel like a person…

"Hello?" Mako asked, but no one was around. "I knew I shouldn't have walked into this old alleyway…ugh."

The sounds of barrels and trash dumpsters could be heard behind him, as if someone was punching or smacking them with a wooden stick…a big stick.

"Huh?" Mako asked himself as he saw a figure running towards him, it was a man.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The man screamed as he ran towards Mako, he held something that looked like a purse.

"Hold on there, big fella." Mako said as he stopped the man by pushing him back. Then webbing enveloped the would-be thief around.

"Told ya you wouldn't go too far." Another voice was heard, and out of the shadows came out Spider-Man. He was crawling on a wall. "Thanks for stopping this loser."

"You must be Spider-Man." Mako said.

"It's the costume isn't it?" Spidey asked sarcastically. "You are Mako right?"

"It's the hair isn't it?" Mako asked sarcastically, making Spider-Man laugh for his repeated joke. Mako laughed too…weird.

"Heard that the Bugle was drilling you pretty hard lately." Mako said.

"Yeah…Jame-Xing is one tough cookie; apparently he doesn't like spiders…or men." Spider-Man said.

"Or vigilantes, with that Punisher and Daredevil fellows, they may have a reason to doubt you." Mako said.

"Reasonable enough." Spider-Man responded as he grabbed the robber. "I'm taking this guy to the Metalbenders."

"Try not to get yourself caught." Mako said.

"Please, I'm just too good!" Spidey said as he webbed away with the robber on his shoulders.

"Maybe the Bugle is wrong after all." Mako said as he looked at Spider-Man leaving.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"I've been seeing more and more kids running around in tights saving people today." Hang said.

"What?" Jan asked.

"Yeah, aside from this Nextwave bunch of clowns, the newly established 'New Warriors' have made their first public appearance." Hang said.

"New Warriors?" Kuro said as he walked towards them, his face and clothes were dirty with metal dust and grease.

"Uh, yeah, they take it more like a game than Nextwave." Hang answered.

"They could get in big trouble if they don't watch out." Jan said.

"Not only them, Jan, but the whole heroic community." Kuro said as he walked towards the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

**Five Star Apartment Building, Republic City**

"You met Spider-Man?!" Bolin asked his older brother.

"Yes, he wasn't a bad guy like the Bugle wrote in their papers." Mako responded. "Also, good thinking in shaving that goatee."

Bolin just shrugged and began eating the dumplings that Mako brought for him.

"What did he look like?" Asami asked her boyfriend.

"About five feet and eleven inches…uh…lean body figure and wore a red and blue costume with big white eyes on the mask." Mako said. "But not the big white scary eyes that Spider-Woman uses."

"You sound like a fan already." Korra said.

"Hey…I'm just saying." Mako said. "Whatever, I need to go to see something at the factory."

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"It seems like they want the 'Avatar's Friend' to promote lightning-energy, in other words, they want her side-kick." Mako said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Jealous much?" Korra asked.

"No…" Mako said as he left the room.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Mako left the apartment bought by Asami for the, Mako had to thank her for that. He walked through the streets alone once again; he walked towards his former job place, the power plant factory. A little community involvement never harmed anyone right?

The sun was already hiding itself in the horizon, so he walked faster. Then he felt himself being followed again, he turned around to see if anyone was behind him. Nothing. No Web-Head or burglar.

Then a light enveloped him wholly, restricting his movements.

"Gah! Where is everyone! It's the fricking' streets for Agni's sake!" Mako yelled as tried to move. Then a silver ball came out of nowhere. "What the?!"

The pod opened, the light moved Mako inside of it. Then it soared towards the sky.

* * *

**Somewhere In Space**

"Guh…" Mako mumbled as he began to gain consciousness. "Where am I?"

"Shush." Someone said to him.

"What…" Mako tried to respond.

"Shush." The man responded. Mako saw that the man was wearing a blue suit that looked like armor, golden shoulder plates and a golden helmet that looked more like a bucket.

He looked around and saw that he was in a big hall, a big weird looking hall full of guys wearing the same armor. Mako looked down at himself; he was wearing the blue armor too. He tried to touch his face but was met with the helmet in the way. He could see clearer in them than with his own eyes…wow.

"What is this…" Mako whispered to himself.

"CADETS!" A firm voice was heard, and then everyone in the room stood as if they were soldiers responding to a sergeant's call.

"I am Captain Gabriel Lan, and you all have been recruited to be part of the Nova Corps! We are currently in Alpha Region 2 in the Centauri System." Lan said. "Here is Captain Pyreus Kril, he will be your instructor. Make them Centurions out of them Kril."

"Will do Gabriel." Kril said as Lan left.

'What in the name of Agni am I at? Am I dreaming?' Mako asked himself.

"As you heard Captain Lan a few minutes ago, you have been recruited because the Nova Force saw all of you capable of becoming one with it. To become Corpsmen!" Kril said with pride.

'Is this some type of military organization of crazy people?' Mako thought to himself. Captain Kril wore the same armor as the rest of them but in his chest were three circles connecting to each other instead of the blue canvas of their own armors. His helmet had a frontal crest that resembled a star, a red star. He began to walk around, inspecting all of the men in the room.

"A bunch of pansies if you ask me." Kril said, he stopped in front of one of the recruits. "Where are you from cadet?!"

"Tomer-Ra, sir!" The man answered.

"Tomer-Ra?! I didn't know there were men in that planet, but then again you don't look like one." Kryl said, moving to the next man.

'His coming down my way…this is the weirdest day of my life.' Mako once again thought to himself.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Hey guys look." Fahuo said as he watched the newly bought Television. The moving pictures of black and white showed a tv show. "Aren't those the New Warriors?"

"In the TV?" Kuro said as he walked towards him, The Captain also came with him.

"Yeah look." Fahuo said.

"I don't like this, now they're going televised?" Kuro asked.

"They are getting too far ahead of themselves." The Captain said.

"That's not the worst part; they are making every known hero look bad." Kuro said.

"I just hope that it doesn't go much further than this." The Captain said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

**Alpha Region 2, Centauri System**

"Where are you from recruit!?" Kryl yelled at Mako.

"Gah…uh..Earth, sir." Mako responded, feeling a little intimidated by the taller and bulkier man.

"Earth? Heard that they survive Galactus." Kryl said.

"Yes, sir." Mako responded sounding a little unsure.

"Hmm…you may be of some use, Human." Kryl said. "Now everyone, welcome to your first day of eight of your training as a Nova Corpsman, and if you pass the training you shall become a Millennian."


	4. Caped Strongman

Chapter 4 – Caped Strongman

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

It had been now four days since Mako's disappearance and the old gang was getting worried. Korra asked the Avengers if they could help, Giant-Man, Wasp and The Captain volunteered. They searched and searched for the missing firebender throughout the city, but they did not find him. Asami was growing more and more desperate, and Bolin didn't know what to do. Korra needed some time to think, to think where her pale friend at was.

Korra walked through the streets, following Mako's possible footsteps to the power plant. The street that made a shortcut towards it was under repair, and derelict. If Mako had been kidnapped, no one would've been there to help him. Korra stop to look at a piece of thorn cloth on the pavement, it resembled that of Mako's scarf. Something happened here, and she knew it.

"Detective work?" A voice asked from behind the Avatar, she stood back up since she was on her knees looking at the ground. "I think I have a friend who does that in a dark, gloomy city not far from here."

"It's you…" Korra said as she saw who it was. "…The Golden Man."

"The Golden Man? Odd name." He said smiling. His figure shined, his golden suit reflected the sun's rays, and his blue belt and cape perfectly complemented his blue eyes. The symbol in his belt had to mean something… "The newspapers call me the Sentry." So that's what it meant…maybe.

"Have…have you been following me?" Korra asked the slightly taller man.

"Uh…eh…no. I was just passing by and I saw you looking at the ground." The Sentry responded, his voice cracking a little bit.

"Oh…well." Korra said. "I've just been trying to look for my friend, he's missing."

"Mako?" Sentry asked.

"How did you…" Korra was going to ask but…"You have been following me."

"No…just a guess." Sentry said as he began floating on the air. "I think you have a lot of questions to ask me, correct?"

"Well yeah…you appear suddenly and more than half of the city's supervillains go underground." Korra said.

"Yeah…where the light doesn't shine." Sentry said. "I hope you don't mind flying then."

"What are you...Gah!" Korra was about to ask but then she was lifted by the man; they were now flying over Republic City's skies. "Wow…I haven't flown like this in years."

"You have flown like this before?" Sentry asked as he held the Avatar in his arms.

"Yeah…" Korra answered, she remembered the God of Thunder for minute there, but tried not to get weakened by his memory…

"Here we are the rooftop of the Daily Bugle." Sentry said as they landed. "Alright, shoot."

"Okay, first thing first…stop holding me." Korra said.

"Oh…my bad." Sentry said as he moved his arms away, his face seemed to redden. Korra noticed that his skin tone was different from anyone's in the planet, he's skin had a pinkish yet light tone in it. Like the skin of a baby, his golden hair making this even more noticeable.

"Are you…are you a god?" Korra asked.

"A god?" Sentry answered with another question.

"Yeah, like Hercules and…and…Thor." Korra struggled a little bit; Sentry noticed this but didn't say anything about it.

"No, I was born like anyone else in this world." Sentry said as he walked towards the end of the rooftop, overlooking the city. "Aside from my powers, there's nothing special about me. I'm just human."

"Your powers, how did you get them? Magic? Divine? Science?" Korra asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth…I don't remember." Sentry answered.

"What?" Korra once again asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up one day inside my uniform and powered up. The only thing I know is that I am the Sentry, vanguard of the people of Earth." Sentry responded. "That was about like…five months ago."

"Seriously?" Korra asked.

"Seriously." Sentry replied with a smile in his lips at the Avatar's disbelief. "I know it sounds out and all, but you hang out with gods, metal men, and well…giants. It is not that far stretched."

* * *

**The Basement, Avengers Mansion**

"Not only did I lose contact with my radio frequencies in the mountains, but I also lost contact with my research group beyond the plains." Iron Man said.

"Anything out of the ordinary happened before you lost contact?" Fury asked Kuro.

"Not much, but they said something fell out of the sky. That was about ten minutes before the blackout." Iron Man answered.

"Terrorists?" The Captain proposed an answer.

"No, they are not responsible for this; they are not that close to the city. It was something else." Fury said.

"You are not saying that whatever fell out of the sky got them, right?" Iron Man asked.

"We live in strange times Shinzou, I wouldn't be surprise." Fury said. "I'll see what I can do, for now just try re-establish contact."

Fury then left the two Avengers alone in the basement, next to buzzing radios and electronics.

"I am afraid he is right, Kuro. A strange object drops from space, then shortly after you lose contact with your research team? A little too suspicious." The Captain said. "And besides, what were you looking for in those two spots?"

"New metals for my suit." Iron Man replied.

"New ones? For what?" The Captain kept asking.

"They are just upgrades, my armor is a little bit too old, I want it to effectively resist blunt attacks." Iron Man answered. "Like your shield's."

"You think I am going to strike you?" The Captain asked.

"No, from do get these ideas from?" Iron Man answered with a question of his own. "You have been a little too hard to work with since the council wanted to pass that bill; you should not worry about it."

"I'm afraid that it's either worry and do something about it before someone jumps the sea-tiger, or be betrayed by a government and country we swore to defend as heroes." The Captain said as he left the room.

* * *

**Rooftop of Daily Bugle, Republic City**

"You know, I once thought of working in here as a mild-mannered reporter but then saw that it would be a dumb disguise?" Sentry said.

"Have you even though on joining the Avengers?" Korra asked.

"No, not really, I always thought about staying out of other people's ways." The Sentry replied.

"You'll be filling in some mighty boots…but we will be glad to have someone like you in the team." Korra said.

"Really?" Sentry asked with a surprise in his face.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Korra asked.

* * *

**The Plains, Outskirts of Republic City**

"Sir!" A SHIELD Agent yelled.

"What is it?" The SHIELD Officer asked.

"The Shinzou Enterprises science team…they are all dead." The Agent answered.

"Why would someone do this?" The Officer asked himself.

"Look, sir." Another agent said. "Foot marks."

"They are gigantic…" Another Agent said.

"And not human, they are heading directly into the city." The Officer said. "Contact Director Fury at once, Assemble the Avengers!"


	5. Deep Secret

Chapter 5 – Deep Secrets

* * *

**Daily Bugle Rooftop, Republic City**

"I don't know what to say, I would be honored to fight by your side." The Sentry said, answering to Korra's request in him to join the Avengers.

"Great! All I need to do now is to inform the others and to…you okay?" Korra asked.

"Something is going on in the plains." Sentry said as he focused his ears towards the sound.

"You have super-hearing?" Korra asked again.

"Yeah." Sentry answered. "Whatever it is, I must check it out." Sentry was about to fly but his cape was being pulled.

"Hold on there, sunny boy, we are both going to check it out." Korra said.

"Okay then." Sentry said smiling as he allowed her to climb onto his back. "To the plains."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"What do you mean you lost contact?" Iron Man asked a serious Fury, The Captain stood beside him.

"Would you let me focus?" Fury said with an irritated voice.

"Is there anyone that could guarantee us any chance of obtaining information?" The Captain asked.

"Senior Captain Mal-Bel." Fury answered. "You two better get there before anything happens."

Iron Man nodded, while The Captain had a stoic response.

"You're right, we must find out if the agents are okay and that whatever attacked them doesn't enter the city." Iron Man said.

"...Very well, let's get going." The Captain said.

* * *

**The Plains, Republic City Outskirts**

The Agents were hiding behind nearby rocks and trees. Although called the Plains, the area to the west of Republic City was full of trees and vegetation, but it once was a savannah, a plain horizon. It was after the city's founding that trees were planted onto the scarred wasteland.

"What is that thing, Captain Mal-Bel?!" Lt. Rei yelled.

"I don't know…but keep your head down." Mal-Bel said, his voice was both calmed and worried.

"It's getting closer to the city!" A nearby agent yelled.

The gigantic metal beast tore down the trees around, and juggled big boulders around. Its purple and grey armored outer layer didn't seem to be affected by the agent's bending attacks. The only one who didn't seem to use bending was Mal-Bel, and he had signed into SHIELD as an earthbender, instead he used Shinzou Enterprises' Hand Cannon technology shooters. Still, the bullets didn't seem to penetrate the metal beast's armored body.

"Reinforcements!" An agent yelled as something was seen coming down from the sky, and it shined in a gold color.

The Sentry and The Avatar landed on the ground, the metallic beast took noticed and used on of its many metallic appendages to knock the two heroes away. They evaded the huge metal arm of the metallic beast.

"What is this thing?!" Korra yelled.

"Take heed Avatar, this is a Kree Vanguard-class Robot." Mal-Bel said.

"A class what of what?" Korra asked again confused.

"Whatever it is going down." Sentry said as he charged towards the robot, but the robot acted faster and swung the Sentry away.

"Agents, retreat!" Mal-Bel ordered, the agents dispersed away.

"Why aren't you going with them?!" Korra asked as she avoided the robot's attacks.

"It's not going to attack me." Mal-Bel said.

"Why?!" Korra asked once again.

Instead of answering, Mal-Bel walked towards the robot of alien origin.

"I am Starship Captain Mar-Vell, stop your actions Sentry 459." He said, Korra didn't know what was happening. Suddenly the robot started to speak.

"My duty is to submit these lower beings to the Kree Empire and to the Supreme Intelligence." The Robot said.

"Tell Ronan that this world in not for the Empire for that the Skrull have no interest in it." Mar-Vell said.

"Negatory, Unit 459 must complete its protocol." The Unit said as it focused its attention towards Korra once again. Korra's eye widened and was prepared to take the force of the attack when the Sentry appeared once again to take the laser attack.

"You are strong, scrap metal, but I am power." Sentry said as he flew directly towards the robot's head, denting the metal with one punch.

"Stop, you are making this harder!" Mar-Vell yelled.

"Hey you! You said you were a Kree, you have been impersonating a human being! And I can't allow that!" Korra yelled as she grabbed The Kree Captain by the collar, her right hand was a fist and engulfed in fire.

"Avatar, listen, I want what is best for your world." Mar-Vell said.

"Lies! This is some kind of Secret Invasion and…and I am going to prevent it!" Korra was about to strike when a hand stopped her fist, it was Mar-Vell's.

"Heed my words, Avatar Korra, this is something bigger than Earth, this system and even this galaxy! Let me help." Mar-Vell said, his appearance changed, his SHIELD uniform was replaced with a green and white uniform but his skin tone remained the same, as light as that of the Sentry's. "Let me be."

Korra just stood still and relented. She took her hand away from Mar-Vell's uniform and withdrew her flamed fist away.

Sentry still fought the Unit; Sentry seemed to be gaining the upper hand when the robot smashed itself against the golden guardian. As strong Sentry is, he couldn't stop the inertia made by the robot's force and was smashed into a nearby boulder. Sentry felt that, he pushed the robot away from him.

"Gah! Pretty durable isn't it?" Sentry said.

"The Units are designed with war in mind; they can take as punishment blast of 4.5 megatons." Mar-Vell said.

"That's all? Well, how about the power of a thousand exploding suns?" Sentry asked as he smiled.

The Avengers arrived; they had been carried by a SHIELD troop carrier, developed by Future Industries' number two competitor '_Fu-ord Automobiles_'. Iron Man flew from the carrier and into the robot, The Captain jumped out to meet with Korra. Giant-Man and Wasp quickly went in for a decisive blow to the machine. Hercules ran with the Captain. Fury walked towards them.

"What is this…Who is this?" The Captain asked.

"He…he is not from around here." Korra answered.

"I am Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree Empire." Mar-Vell said. "And this is Sentry Unit 459, a war bot. It won't be stopped easily."

"You wanna bet?" Hercules asked as he charged towards the bot.

"The Avengers…" Sentry said as he landed next to Korra.

"You must be the Golden Man." The Captain said.

"It's Sentry sir." The Sentry respectfully said.

"Ah, well, care to help us?" The Captain asked smiling.

"It would a dream come true." Sentry said as he flew and rammed into the machine at lightning speed.

Giant-Man held onto the machine's legs, Hercules into its right appendages and Iron Man into its left. Sentry then began smashing the Unit with all of his might. The armor cracked, until the unit stopped form moving.

"Is it over?" The Captain asked.

"No…" Mar-Vell answered. Then the Unit's metallic chest opened, and a holographic image appeared, it was a Kree General, his blue skin and white eyes set him apart from the human-looking Kree that was Mar-Vell.

"Mar-Vell! Do you dare to defy the Supreme Intelligence's will!?" The Kree General asked.

"I have been living on this planet long enough to know that the Kree should not assimilate this world and its people." Mar-Vell said.

"Explain thy self!" The Kree General demanded.

"The Skrull have no interest in this planet and it would be a waste of resources for the Kree." Mar-Vell reasoned.

"If the Supreme Intelligence says that it is, then it is. If we can't assimilate it, then it can burn and you along with it, traitor." The Kree General said as his hologram disappeared. Then the machine's chest began to glow red.

"What's that?" Iron Man asked.

"It's the prototype life-bomb; it could crack this entire planet in two!" Mar-Vell worryingly said.

Sentry looked at it and then at the sky.

"I got it." Sentry said as he lifted the entire defeated robot and flew into the sky.

"What is he doing!?" Korra asked.

"He is taking out of the planet, into space." Iron Man answered.

* * *

**Space**

Sentry was able to break free from Earth's atmosphere; he held his breath for he could not breathe in the vacuum of space. He threw the robotic body far away from the Earth and Moon, really far away. It then exploded in bright explosion that outshined the Sun even at a distance. The shockwave moved through the vacuum, hitting the Sentry and knocking him back to Earth.

* * *

**The Plains, Republic City Outskirts**

The Sentry was falling and he couldn't fly. It seemed that the energy wave had messed his powers temporarily, and he was free-falling into the earth.

"This is going to hurt." Sentry said, and then suddenly a big green arm grabbed him before he cratered the ground of the forested area. They both landed.

"Iron Man said you fell from space, so Hulk help!" Hulk yelled at Sentry's face.

"Thanks." Sentry responded, cleaning his face off from Hulk's saliva.

While where the others were, everyone assembled around the Kree Captain.

"Now you are going to tell us what you are doing in our world and what your empire seeks." Fury asked the alien.

"I've been living as one of you for years now, as a covert operative." Mar-Vell said. "But from years of living as a human, I don't wish for your planets destruction or assimilation into the Kree Intergalactic Empire."

"How kind, now you are going to surrender yourself to SHIELD immediately." Fury said.

"I am afraid that I can't allow that." Mar-Vell said. "I have to prevent a crisis from happening, you will thank me later."

Mar-Vell then flew fast into the sky, leaving everyone in the dust.

"What…what just happened?" Waps asked.

"I don't know, but for now…we are safe." The Captain said.

* * *

**Chin City, Earth Kingdom**

"Alright team, you're ready to bring this baddie to justice?" Aegis asked.

"Yeah, but where's Speedball?" Helix asked.

"Don't worry, he, Justice and several other guys stayed in Republic City. But we five can bring this guy down." Aegis said.

"Yeah, with Namor's cousin in our side." Dagger said.

"Please, you guys are too much." Namorita said.

"Who's this guy anyways?" Hindsight asked.

"Calls himself Nitro, and is hiding in Chin City. Worse city around, but innocents can be hurt since this guy can blow himself up." Aegis said. "But more importantly, we must look good in camera."

"Whatever, let's just catch this guy." Helix said.

"Let him feel the power of the New Warriors." Namorita said.


	6. Legendary Schism: Knighthood

Chapter 6 – Legendary Schism Part 1: Knighthood

* * *

**Underground Caverns, Republic City**

It has been a couple of days since the Plains Incident and no word of Mar-Vell or the Krees has been heard. The Avengers still had a job to do, they had been told that some type of weird men have been spotted entering the caverns below the city, below the tunnels.

The Captain and Iron Man sent out two teams to investigate. Team one was composed of Korra, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Sentry. Team two was composed of Iron Man, The Captain, Hercules and The Hulk. Team one or Beta Group was entered through the left entrance.

"So…caverns. I don't like them." Korra said.

"Me neither, I hate bats and lion-snakes." Wasp added.

"You don't like bats? I won't tell that to my weird friend since he loves bats…and peanut butter." Sentry said as he walked besides Korra.

"Are we looking for someone here? Because only a blind man would enter this place." Ant-Man said.

"Sources say that they saw armored men entering the caverns with high tech devices and holding a casket." Sentry informed.

"A casket? Weird." Wasp said.

"Whatever it is, it smells fishy." Korra said.

"It's not the only thing." Ant-Man said laughing, Korra's eyes widened, her eyebrows deepened.

"What in Yue's name did you just say?" Korra asked with a fierce voice, but her cheeks flushed.

"N..nothing." Ant-Man responded, sounding a little scarred.

"That was rude Hang." Wasp said.

"Folks, let's not raise our voices, they might hear us." Sentry said.

"Yeah…sorry." Korra said. She turned around. "If you say something like that again…"

The 29 year old felt a little intimidated by the younger woman who had just turned 22 a couple of months ago. She was the Avatar after all.

"I get it, my bad." Ant-Man said raising his hands to the air.

"You better be butthole." Korra said as she kept walking. Sentry followed her.

"That was…badass." Sentry said as he looked at Korra. The only source of light in the caverns was his glowing hand, light was emitted through it.

"Eh." Korra shrugged. "He was being one."

They continued walking until they saw light coming out from a cavernous opening, it lead towards what it seemed the center of the caves.

"Look, light." Wasp said.

"Everyone stay quiet." Korra said as they all crouched and smoothly moved towards it.

"Get the panel controls ready, the lord and the baron don't like us to waste time." A man in armor said.

"Lutvians." Sentry whispered.

"How do you know?" Ant-Man asked in a almost silent voice.

"The accent and armor colors." Sentry replied.

"What's that?" Korra asked. "Inside the pod?"

The cavern was covered with tubes, wires, radios, electrical stuff, and a huge pod was in the center of it all. Everything looked like stolen Shinzou Enterprises technology, Iron Man will not be happy.

"It looks like a man…" Sentry said. "But I can't see through it, my vision is being blocked off."

"Let's wait and see what happens." Korra said.

"Baron Skaifer is here." Skaifer said as he walked through an entrance of the cave.

"Baron, sir! The subject is ready." A soldier said.

"Good, will the Knight resist the revival amplifications?" Skaifer asked.

"We don't know yet, but we hope for the best." The soldier said.

"Hope is an odd mistress; it can work with you and against you." Skaifer as he moved towards the pod. "This man will tell the secrets of a world beyond that of the Olympians and the late Asgardians, a world full of magic, power and excellence!"

"What is he talking about?" Ant-Man whispered.

"Prepare for the rebirth of the BLACK KNIGHT!" Skaifer ordered.

"The Black Knight?" Wasp asked.

The lights began to shine bright, the machines began to hum. The pod began to get brighter and brighter, filling the cave with light, and then an explosion was heard. It was Iron Man.

"Sorry to crash your little party, Skaifer!" The Captain said.

"No more aid from the supernatural you freak!" Iron Man said as he flew over the soldiers, blasting them with his fiery beams.

"The Avengers, you once again curse me with your involvement!" Skaifer yelled.

"I think this is our cue." Sentry said, Korra nodded. They jumped out of their hiding spot, joining in to the fray.

"Zemo will have your heads!" Skaifer yelled as he ran away with his men. The machines around began to catch fire and exploded. The heroes avoided the flames that came out of the computers and such. Korra use airbending to disperse the smoke, and bring in fresh air.

"Everyone okay?" The Captain asked.

"We're fine." Ant-Man responded. "Who's in the pod?"

They walked towards the still sealed pod; a dark figure could be seen through the glass.

"Looks like a man…but I do not know who he is." The Captain said.

"They were talking about this guy; they said that he was some type of knight and that he came from another dimension." Korra said.

"Like Olympus?" Hercules asked.

"Exactly, but from where I do not know." Sentry said.

Then the figure beneath the glass began to move, his movements surprised everyone. Then his fist went through the glass, his armored hand went from a fist to an open palm, then he pushed.

"Everyone back off!" Iron Man ordered.

The pod's glass gate was blown opened; it smashed towards the other side of the cavern. The white light emitted from within it was eclipsed by the heavily armored man. He walked forward; his helmet had a pointy crest on top. His body parts were covered in black metal and metallic chainmail. The knight had a blue cape, similar to that of Sentry's, on his back but it was ripped in places.

"Where hath thy taken me villains!?" The armored knight asked with a fierce voice as he took a battle stance.

"Whoa there Iron Man Junior, we are friends." Ant-Man said.

"I am going to act as if I didn't heard that, listen we are not going to hurt you." Iron Man said.

"Thou art no knight, that armor be an insult to us mighty Knights of the Round Table!" The knight yelled.

"Hold on, are you from Avalon?" Korra asked as she stepped forward.

"Korra what are you doing?" Sentry asked.

"I think I know from where he is." Korra said. "You are the Black Knight, right?"

"Ah, that is who I am, fair maiden. I am the Black Knight, a member of the Round Table Council and part of the High Order of Knighthood of Avalon City." The Black Knight answered. "At thy command, lady."

He bowed to the Avatar, she was now convinced that everyone who came from another dimension acted funny around women and talked with a fancy accent.

"Hold on, how do you all of this?" Ant-Man asked Korra.

"Well, when I was in Asgard I was given a sword that belonged to a guy named the Black Knight who had lost it after a fierce battle against the Demigorge, the God Eater." Korra said. "It was Odin who found the sword."

"A sword that I lost much ages ago in battle thy say?" The Black Knight said. "Tell me, where my Excalibur and I will be in thy debt."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Excalibur." The Black Knight said as he lifted the sword from Korra's bed. "Thank you, Avatar."

"It's no problem." Korra said.

"It saddens me still, this be the only thing that keeps the memory of the Thunder God with thee." Black Knight said.

"Don't worry; it's not the only thing that keeps me from forgetting him." Korra said.

"Really?" Black Knight asked.

"Yeah, we did some stuff…and it's really impossible to forget a god." Korra answered. "Anyways, keep it."

"Ah great Excalibur, the sabre that cuts anything, back in mine hands." Black Knight said as he held the sword.

They both walked back downstairs to meet the others.

"You got your sword back?" Iron Man asked, they had all reunited to watch the newly established news television channel.

"Indeed." Black Knight responded. "What is that strange device?"

"This is a Television Set, they just came out, and they already have a few channels on." Fahuo answered.

"It's a moving picture machine, amazing." Black Knight said.

"Can you tell us more about Avalon?" Hercules asked. "Is it full deities?"

"There be only two gods in Avalon, Oberon and Titania. They rule the realm in peace and prosperity, Chief Knight Artherr commands the Knights of the Round Table, the elite branch of the military." Black Knight informed. "We are, for all intents and purposes, immortal."

"Hey guys look at the news." Ant-Man said.

They all watched the news report.

"Special report coming from Chin City, it appears that the city has been leveled beyond believe." The news anchor said.

"By the spirits…" Korra said.

"Superhuman team, New Warriors, were chasing known criminal, Nitro, through the city's streets. Nitro was pinned by group member Atlantian, Namorita, younger cousin of King Namor, ally of the United Republic of Nations. The fugitive exploded after Namorita had pinned him to a satomobile school bus." The anchor said.

"I knew that these guys were trouble, I told you!" Ant-Man said.

"Only a handful of survivors were rescued by members of the Earth Kingdom Military and the X-Men. Ground Zero was besides a school and urban area." The news anchor said as The Captain turned the television off.

The room was quiet, they the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, have failed in their mission on protecting people all over the world. But the one that felt the impact the most was Korra, she was their Avatar even if that city didn't like her or her ancestors. It was her duty….

"We are moving out…let's go Avengers." Iron Man said as he stood up and walked out. The rest followed him…


	7. Legendary Schism: Separation of Powers

Chapter 7 – Legendary Schism Part 2 – Separation of Powers

* * *

**Chin City, Earth Kingdom**

It was horrible. The whole urban area of the city was wiped out; houses, schools and places of business had been blown away. Only ashes were left, the earth had been burned away. Skeletons of men, women and children could be seen on the scorched earth, it was something no one should see. The Avengers had arrived.

The Captain held onto his shield tightly, his hand turned into a fist. Anger flow through his veins, he couldn't bare the sight. This was something worse than a battlefield, something as worse as war itself and he was product of it.

Iron Man stood opposite from him, he was equally furious and sad. But he was more worried about what would be the Republic's decision about the passing of the bill, now with this disaster. The Earth Kingdom would notify them clearly, as well as the other nations.

"The people…" Korra said as she walked pass the two Avengers and unto the now annihilated urban town. The once green pastures and houses were now a scorched, burn and lifeless plain of death. The only ones around were them, the aiding X-Men and the Earth Kingdom Soldiers. She still couldn't believe her eyes, death surrounded her once again…death without honor, just death for pleasure. Nitro had wiped out half of a city.

"Korra…" Sentry said as he landed next to her. "…It's not your fault."

"Yes, yes it is…" Korra responded. "I was their Avatar! It was my job to protect them!"

Sentry understood why she was furious and saddened. Her duty was to keep balance, and now a catastrophe had happened. He just placed his arm around her, to comfort the now depressed Avatar.

"We have to contact SHIELD, Fury must know about this already." Iron Man said.

"I fear that he is not the only one that already knows of this mess." The Captain said.

"Leo, listen, I will do all I can to prevent this bill from being passed, but just promise me that you won't take any drastic action." Iron Man said.

"I can't promise you that, Kuro." The Captain said as he walked away.

* * *

**Council Room, City Hall, Republic City**

"I told you that it was just a matter of time!" Kurr exclaimed.

"It can't be the way you say it." Tenzin said.

"It is clear Councilman Tenzin; the heroes were the main cause of this terrible incident." The representative of the Fire Nation said.

"And even if they did try to help they just worsened it." The representative of the Southern Water Tribe said.

"But…" Tenzin tried to reason.

"The law must be passed, for the sake of the Earth Kingdom's children!" The representative of the Earth Kingdom yelled.

The heads of states looked at one and other, and then they voted.

* * *

**SHIELD's Aerial HQ Codename: The Trinskelion…Two days later**

The Captain walked through the metallic hallways of the colossal SHIELD headquarters that floated high above the clouds of Republic City and the cities around it. It was bigger than any airship he had seen thus far.

He had been summoned by SHIELD Director Nikolas Fury, something happened he was sure. He wasn't sure, but Fury sounded worried. He stepped into the bridge.

"Where's Fury, I was called by him." The Captain said.

"Colonel Fury has been discharged from command." Commander Luria Jin said.

"Discharged?" The Captain asked.

"He disobeyed direct orders from the Council." The Commander said.

"So it is true, the bill was indeed passed." The Captain said.

"The Superhuman Registration Act is, since yesterday, fully active and to be followed immediately." Luria said. "As part of the military personnel of the Earth Kingdom forces and part of SHIELD's reserve, I ask you…no, I order you to do what the act and the people say."

"I have read the bill, Commander and many of my people have started to hide away." The Captain said. "This is completely insane, Jin, I won't do it."

"I am sorry, was it not clear that I was giving you an order?" Luria Jin sarcastically asked.

"You're asking me to arrest people who risk their lives for this nation every day." The Captain responded.

"No, I am ordering you to obey the will of the people, Captain." Jin answered back, the armored agents begun to stand with Luria. "Either you bring them in, or we'll bring you in."

The agents aimed their fist at the Captain, fire, earth and water in each of them. They were ready to strike at the Living Legend.

"Hands down, gentlemen, or I…" The Captain tried to say.

"Bring him down, NOW!" Jin ordered. The agents fired at the Captain in a single, combined blast. He covered himself with his mighty shield and ran through the agents with it. Avoiding the fire, rocks and cold water, the Captain defeated what it seemed to be a dozen men. He ran through the bridge and through the glass and he began to free fall into the city below. He landed on top of a SHIELD airplane, which was now being mass-produced by Shinzou Enterprises for commercial use, but SHIELD wanted a more offensive use for them. The Captain grabbed the pilot by the head.

"Keep us moving, son, if you want to stay conscious." The Captain said as he kept the pilot from moving his head and rising his shield up. The pilot obeyed, the plane descended.

From high above, in the Triskelion, the Commander watched how the Captain got away.

"You idiot. We were trying to save lives." Jin said.

* * *

**City Hall, Republic City…3 days later**

People outside the building were protesting, the destruction of half of a city, of looming problems from the past and what could come from the future scared them. They wanted registered capes now, no more free-roaming vigilantes. The councilmembers watched from the inside, they saw how the people revolted.

"Of all the people to go underground…The Captain?" Kurr asked. "Now every hero that disagrees with the act suddenly has a leader."

"Maybe we should hold off until…" Tenzin tried to say.

"That won't be necessary Councilman Tenzin. Registration can go forward as planned." A metallic voice said.

"Indeed it can." Ant-Man said as he, The Wasp and The Avatar entered the room.

"We'll take care of the Captain." Iron Man said.


	8. Legendary War: Decisions

Chapter 8 – Legendary War: Decisions

* * *

**Shinzou Towers, Republic City, 8:32 PM**

As part of the act, all heroes had to register with the government and reveal their secret identity. Iron Man, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, and among other well-known heroes revealed their identities to the public in a big parade to ease their fears. The mansion was for now vacant; Shinzou Towers was turned into Iron Man's Team HQ, with SHIELD coming in and out as they pleased.

Hercules and Black Knight had gone underground with the Captain, agreeing with his decision. Decisions that is what is all about now, decisions that could proof fatal to society. Sentry had registered the very day that act had gone out, and he had been encouraging Korra to do so too.

Iron Man rounded up a team of superhumans to hunt the Captain and the other unregistered heroes across the city and beyond, they had been deputized by SHIELD. Korra had been given extra time to choose, to sign up or not. She didn't know what to do…she walked in circles in-front of the desk that the paper and pen lay upon.

_Flashback…_

"There is only one decision Korra." Sentry said as he placed his cape on his back.

"But this law puts innocent people who help out others every day in jail. That's not good at all." Korra said.

"It might be harsh I know, but it's the only way to maintain balance." Sentry said. "You are the Avatar, you should know about this balance thing better than anyone."

"We are doing this for the good of the people." Iron Man said as he appeared. "What the Captain did was wrong and stupid; he doesn't see the long-term damage he is going to cause."

"Isn't what we are doing also damaging? We imprison people against their own will when they haven't done anything wrong!" Korra yelled.

"The ends justify the means, Korra." Iron Man said as he walked out, placing his helmet back on his head.

…_Flashback ends._

Korra didn't know what to do, could doing the wrong thing ensure the balance and peace of the world? The ends justify the means. That phrase went wild inside Korra's mind, among many things. This Act, The anniversary since Thor's death was just around the corner, this thing she had with Sentry, The Captain going nuts, and Mako was still missing. She sat on the chair; her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Seems like you are having a hard time." Korra heard a voice. She turned around and there stood a man with a dark blue metallic uniform with three holes adorning his chest. He wore a golden helmet that had a star-like crest on the forehead. "What? I am gone for a couple of weeks and I am already forgotten?"

"Mako?" Korra asked the man.

"In the flesh." Mako said. Korra ran to hug her friend.

"Where have you been? Asami is devastated, she things you are dead." Korra said.

"The most fantastical thing happened to me, I am now part of this intergalactic peace keeping organization called the Nova Corps." Mako said.

"The Nova Corps?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I am now Centurion rank, our captain was so surprised." Mako said as he remembered those weeks. "Anyways, I have been tasked to protect this system, now I return to find the place tupsy-turby."

"The council passed the Superhuman Registration Act; now all heroes that are not register with SHIELD are considered criminals." Korra told him.

"So that was that paper that Iron Man made me sign once he saw me flying." Mako said. "Have you sign it?"

"No, not yet. I don't know if I should." Korra revealed.

"I read some of the fine print when I sign it, I don't agree with most of it but…heroes need to be controlled." Mako said.

"How could you think that, Mako?!" Korra yelled. "People who risk their lives to save others being arrested like there were villains? No, that's wrong."

"Maybe it's the only way to prevent disasters; I checked SHIELDS data sources with my Nova Force. I read of what happened in Chin City." Mako said. "Korra, this is what is best for the world, the heroes have too much power, they must be looked over."

"To become SHIELD's puppet and weapon? No." Korra said.

"You are so stubborn; this is for what is best for all. The Nova Corps have taught me to protect all the living beings in the galaxy over my own safety and if that means sacrificing some freedoms, then so be it." Mako said as he placed his golden helmet back on his head. "The ends justify the means Korra."

"And also, when I am in uniform, call me Nova." Mako said as he left, he left a trail of blazing heat in the dark sky as he left.

Korra was frozen in place, that phrase….the ends justify the means. Maybe it was for the better, for the needs of the many. As the Avatar, her duty is to preserve balance…and if this act helps her in accomplishing that then she must register.

She signed the document, it was done. Korra relaxed a bit, she didn't know if this was a wise decision but it was a necessary one.

She heard a door opening and footsteps coming.

"You still here?" The voice asked.

"Yeah…" Korra responded. "But I finally signed the paper."

"Shinzou told me the same thing he told you." The man walked towards her.

"He did?" Korra asked.

"He said that it would be for the best…that even after we do this hunt and stuff it will be justified with a new era of peace." The man said as he walked to a nearby window. "I don't know if I agree with him but…I want a better life for my aunt…and for my wife."

Korra just listened to what he had to say, he had just revealed his identity just a couple of days ago and he had been hit pretty hard. Almost everyone he knew, personally and in his job turned their backs to him. They wouldn't forgive him for keeping such secret, but there were only two individuals who stayed with him even in his lowest, his aunt and wife.

"Being the Amazing Spider-Man might seem cool and all but…sometimes, you have to sacrifice everything for the good of others, even your dreams." Spider-Man said. He looked at her and smiled warmly. "Times change, Korra, and it seems we do too."

"Spider-Man…" Korra said.

"No need to call me by my job name, now that the secret's out." Spider-Man said. "Name is Parrk."

He descended from the Southern Water Tribe, just like Korra. He had come to the city when he was a small boy; his parents sought a better life for themselves and for young Parrk. Not much is known about him other than he attended to Republic High and was a shy boy but with a great mind.

"Parrk, you don't agree with the act?" Korra asked the web-slinger.

"No, I think that it is just another for SHIELD to get weapons…living weapons. But if it means giving up my freedoms for the good of my family then it must be done. There are so many bad guys out there that want in a stake that…SHIELD and Iron Man's Avengers will take care of my family." Parrk answered. "I don't know if this helps you at all or not but just go with your gut for now."

Spider-Man left the room and left Korra alone with her thoughts. The Avatar understood Spider-Man's position; she had never seen him this serious before. He was always the funny guy with the jokes in middle of battle…it seems that the times and people do change. She submitted her registration to SHIELD; she was now a symbol…of both law and traitors.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth 10:21 AM**

The Avatar was now fully deputized by SHIELD to hunt down unregistered heroes and villains. Iron Man and her were now patrolling the city's streets looking for The Captain and any of his unregistered allies. She still couldn't believe it, The Living Legend defying the government? That could be hardly believed.

The Captain's group kept hitting SHIELD's imprisonment camps around the city, liberating the incarcerated heroes that SHIELD had rounded up with Iron Man's help. The Hulk, who chose The Captain's side, had been rampaging through several SHIELD field HQs and SHIELD needed to stop him. Iron Man, Korra and Torch, a member of the Fantastik Four, had been sent to stop him.

"There he is!" Torch yelled.

"Good, Torch and I will take the Hulk down. Korra, stay on the rooftops and keep an eye out for any other unregistered capes." Iron Man commanded.

"Sure." Korra plainly said. The two heroes then flew towards the Hulk, and battled the green goliath.

Korra stood on the ledge of the building; she looked at the blue skies. The Triskelion could be clearly seen in the sky, hovering like a monster. The Avatar still felt uneasy about this decision…

"Reflecting?" A familiar voice asked, Korra turned around. "I didn't want to believe it but it seems that you too have registered."

"Captain…" Korra said. The imposing figure of the man out of time stood ten feet away from her. His shield was bright, it looked like as if it had never seen action but it had seen more battle than anyone in this world. The Captain's eyes looked both disappointed and angry…like as if he had seen his own daughter betray him.

"How could you agree with this…this hunt, this clear violation to the natural rights that make us human?" The Captain asked with a confused yet furious voice.

"I am doing this to keep this world in balance…not because I personally agree or disagree with it. I will follow the people's will, no matter the cost." Korra answered as she took a battle stance.

"The ends justify the means, eh?" The Captain asked. "The path to the deepest pits of the Spirit World was carved with good intentions Korra, what is happening right now happened many years ago. When Sozin, and later Ozai, invaded the Earth Kingdom and the other nations, he hunted down anyone who was not a firebender, anyone who was not part of his great empire."

Korra just looked at him as he talked; his voice was as commanding as ever.

"And it happened not many years ago too, the Equalists doing the same thing…wanting to keep every bender under their boot, history repeats itself Korra, and I can't let that happen to people who risk their lives everyone so the average man, woman and child can sleep safely." The Captain said. "If you want to stop from doing what is clearly right, then you are welcome to try."

The Captain threw his shield at Korra, who blocked it with an earth wall she made from the rooftop's floor. The shield ricocheted back to the Captain's arm; he ran and then jumped over the wall. There was no one on the other side, he looked around to look for the Avatar but then, he was hit by a wall of fire. His armored costume blocked the heat form burning his skin, he shook off the pain. He looked up and there was Korra, floating in the air, she was using airbending, she had mastered it and now she could glide without an Airbender's staff.

The Captain avoided the fire blasts and threw his shield at Korra again, this time it landed on target. The shield hit Korra in the stomach; she fell onto the building's roof. She quickly waterbended some water out of her waterbender pouch and threw ice daggers at the Captain who blocked them with his shield.

Korra stood up, she looked for the Captain but he wasn't there. She felt someone sneaking behind her, she earthbended the floor with her foot, trapping the one behind her. She had trapped the Captain with earth.

They looked at each other for a moment; the shield was on the floor, it too had been trapped with earth.

"I…I..." Korra tried to say. The earth that trapped the Captain then went back to they were. "I am sorry."

The Captain rubbed his wrist, and then looked at the Avatar who was staring at the floor. He turned around.

"Just go…" Korra said.

The Captain stood there for a moment before jumping off the ledge, and into the other building's rooftop.

Moments Later…

Iron Man and Torch landed on the roof were Korra still stood; their fight hadn't gone so well.

"We couldn't contain the Hulk, even with SHIELD's agents as back-up." Iron Man said.

"We needed more powerful back up, like my boss." Torch said.

"That pencil-pusher might be stretchy but not brawny." Iron Man said. "You okay there, Korra?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Korra responded.

"What happened here? It looks like a fight happened around here." Torch said.

"I was just ambushed by a unregistered vigilante…" Korra said. "He escaped."

"Well, let that not happen again or Jin is going to yell at my ear for the fifties time." Iron Man said. "Let's go back to the towers."

Torch and Iron Man left, they flew back up to the skies. Korra stayed for a little longer, then she earthbended the shield back up from the floor. It still shined with bright colors, she looked at it, and her face was reflected on it. Korra shook her head and then turned around. She then left, with a more clouded mind.

That Night…

The Captain climbed up back to the building where he had fought with Korra. He walked towards where his shield had fallen, it was still there. He lifted it up, and placed it back on his right arm. The Captain looked up into the night sky, at the full moon. He narrowed his eyes, and then he looked at his shield.

He left the rooftop and disappeared in the shadows of the city.


	9. Legendary War: Lightning

Chapter 9 – Legendary War: Lightning

* * *

**Secret Avengers Base (Former Equalist Base), Republic City**

Three men sat on a round metallic table, each of them was rather well known around the city for becoming fugitives from the law. But one overshadowed them, The Captain, the most beloved icon in the whole world, a beacon of the old world, of the old virtues of bravery, honor and valor.

"Gentlemen." The Captain said. On the table sat: Daredevil, Hercules and Black Knight.

"Good morning Captain." Hercules said.

"Good morning, Herc, any news from our sources?" The Captain asked.

"Not much, but it seems that SHIELD and Shinzou are still hunting any hero that shows his or her face saving a pup stuck on a tree." Daredevil said.

"Any more recruits?" The Captain asked.

"Our team's numbers are growing by the day as more heroes disagree with Iron Man and the act." Black Knight reported.

Out of the hallways stepped in Fahuo (The Hulk), Marvel Man, the new Prodigy, Moon Knight, Goliath and Nik Fury.

"Hello Cap, I am Yin Fustner. I heard you needed a tall man for the job." The Goliath, the man that hailed from the desserts of the Earth Kingdom said.

"Fury, you here too?" The Captain asked.

"I don't like Jin taking my place and this act is not good for the community at large, count me in." Fury said.

"He is going to be logistical support." Fahuo said.

"And I am Marvel Man, proudly representing of the Spirit of Radiant Energy and Master of all types of ionic power." Marvel Man said with a smile in his face.

"Why are you joining us?" The Captain asked. "I thought that you agreed with Shinzou."

"I did until it proved to be oppressive and just another excuse for SHIELD to get weapons." Marvel Man answered.

"We are not the only people around, Cap." Prodigy said. "There are more of us."

He raised his hand and out of everywhere, many heroes, superhumans, who disagreed with the act, began to come out of the shadows and entrances.

"Perfect." The Captain said.

* * *

**Tea Shop, Republic City….four days later**

"Secret Identities?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, for now anyways, we can't do anything with this law." Daredevil said.

"I am Quan, construction worker?" Hercules asked.

"And I am Dem, biologist? I'm freaking blind, who came up with these identities?" Daredevil asked.

"Calm down, gentlemen, Fury gave us what he could." The Captain said. "And besides, you guys got better names; I am Jurok, Republic High's Head Janitor."

"What is it, Herc?" Daredevil asked. "I feel that your heart beat has increased a bit."

"I have been sent a mental message from Dr. Zemphim Strange; he tells me that there are workers trapped in a burning fuel plant outside the city." Hercules reported.

"Then we better get going." The Captain said as he stood up and paid for the tea.

The trio left the shop and ran into the alleyway and revealed their uniforms.

* * *

**Juz Industries Fuel Plant, United Republic…Minutes Later**

The unregistered heroes appeared in the middle of the burning fuel plant, they had been transported by Dr. Strange. The Captain, Hercules, Daredevil, Black Knight, Prodigy, Wolverine, The Goliath, Marvel Man, Moon Knight, The Hulk, The Cloak, and The Dagger were there, they looked around.

"Do you have any power to get the people out, Cloak?" The Captain asked.

"Just enough." Cloak answered.

"Good." The Captain said.

"Something smells fishy here." Wolverine said as he sniffed the area. "And I mean fishy."

"Yeah…something feels out of place." Prodigy said. He looked at the metal floor; he looked at it…Juz Industries, A Division of Shinzou Enterprises. "Cloak get us out of here, it's a trap!"

Then a bullet blazed through the air, hitting Cloak in the shoulder making him fall on the ground. The bullet was a newly created tranquilizer. Everyone looked out around, there they were.

"Of course it's a trap." Iron Man said as he appeared with the other super-cops. "How else would we have gotten all of you in one place?"

The Captain looked around he was surrounded, completely surrounded, not only by heroes, but by SHIELD agents and registered villains as well.

"Your paymasters going soft, Kuro?" The Captain asked.

"We didn't come here to arrest you, Cap, I talked SHIELD into offering all of you at a chance in amnesty" Iron Man said.

"You mean surrender?" The Captain said. "Thanks but I rather take my chances."

"Cap, please…" Iron Man said as he took his helmet off. "I know you're angry. I know it's an enormous change from the way we've always worked, but this isn't two hundred years ago anymore."

Kuro stepped forward, closer to the Captain.

"The public doesn't want masks and secret identities. They want to feel safe when we're around. And there's no other way to win back their respect." Kuro explained.

"You've known me for a long time now, Cap. You know I wouldn't do this unless I believed in with all my heart." Kuro said as he placed his helmet back on his head. "We don't want to fight you just give me the chance to tell you our plans for the new heroic age overhaul."

The Captain looked around, he looked at his fellow heroes, and both registered and unregistered. Then he looked at these skies full of smoke and the airplanes flying through it. He had a plan, and he would act on it. He looked at Kuro's hand that extended for a handshake...

"You've got five minutes." The Captain said as he shook hands with Iron Man.

"Five minutes is all I need." Iron Man said.

"Yeah! Thank you Cap, I knew all of this was going to work out!" Korra said with hope.

"What the…?" Iron Man looked at his hand, there was something on it. It was a tiny crystal, a piece of a rock that glowed immensely. Then Iron Man began to get electrocuted with immense magical energy, over-electrifying his suit's power core which powered his armor and his heart.

"AAAGH!" Iron Man shouted in pain as the Captain landed clear hit with his shield at the armored avenger.

"It's a broken piece of the Norn Stone we got after taken down Zemo, and it appears it doesn't like you." The Captain said.

"You shouldn't have started this Shinzou, you shouldn't have taken innocent people down!" The Captain said as he kept striking Iron Man.

Hercules made the metal ground collapse into itself; Spider-Man avoided the fallen pieces of metal.

"Hank! Please we can do this without you having to grow..." Wasp tried to say to her boyfriend as he grew into Giant-Man.

Giant-Man battled The Goliath in a giant match; they wrestled in a furious fight as the other heroes battled each other.

In the middle of the mob, the Captain threw his shield towards Korra who was avoiding Marvel Man's punches. She sensed this, and quickly moved out of the way.

"Wow!" Korra yelled with surprise. "This might back fire, Cap."

Korra used airbending to re-direct the shield towards Moon Knight who was hit in the face with it. Then she brought it back to her hand and used airbending was again to strike the Captain with it.

"Stop, Captain!" Korra yelled.

"I don't think so, lady!" The Captain responded as he threw Korra aside and re-claimed his shield. Nova flew around blasting the un-registered heroes, but was caught in the air by Prodigy.

"I have heard of you space man, can you take a punch?" Prodigy asked Nova as they both fell onto the metal ground.

"Yeah, can you?" Nova asked back, he proceeded to knock the young hero with a punch powered with th Nova Force.

Moon Knight stood up, rubbing his head after he had been hit with the shield.

"You disappoint me, Moon Knight." Sentry said as he floated towards him.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, Sentry." Moon Knight said as he stood up. "We have been working for years together, and now you decide to tidy up with SHIELD?"

"It is for the good of the people, unlike you who worships a false spirit and is basically rich." Sentry said. "It can only end one way."

"That's true, and that end is yours friend." Moon Knight said as Sentry was rammed by rampaging Hulk. The two flew through metal pipes and walls.

Iron Man began to wake up, he had been hit pretty hard in the head with the shield…thrice. He stood back up.

He flew towards were Korra was fighting with the Captain and it seemed like the Captain was gaining the upper hand since Korra was beginning to get tired. Iron Man noticed this, he didn't want Korra to get hurt since she was the public face of his registration initiative. He rushed towards the man out of time.

"Captain! Beware!" Hercules shouted to warn the Captain of the coming threat as he wrestled with Dr. 'Samson' Kage, General Loust's gamma project.

Iron Man was able to ram the Captain through several concrete walls, and metal pipes. The Captain fell on the floor, his armored uniform ripped in several places.

"You're wasting your time, Cap." Iron Man said as he avoided the slowed-down punches of a now wounded Captain. "I have memorized most of your techniques, Cap, and with this armor I can easily beat you. And you don't have your shield."

Iron Man broke through the Captain's defense, and punched him on the head. Then he proceeded to strike him again in the face with his metallic fist. Iron Man kept punishing the Captain with more strikes to the head, ripping his mask off his face; blood came out, broken parts of the skull probably.

Hercules has had enough of seeing his fearless leader and friend get beaten like that by that Iron Maniac and pushed Samson aside. "OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FILTHY TRAITORS! HE'S KILLING HIM IN THERE!"

Hercules ran through several registered heroes and villains, knocking Spider-Man and others aside like as if they were nothing. "HOLD ON, CAPTAIN! I'M COMING!"

As he sprinted towards the Captain's rescue, thunder was heard. They all stopped fighting once they heard that almost forgotten sound, they all looked up into the sky. Then suddenly, lightning ripped through the air and struck the Prince of Power. Hercules fell, unconscious; the lightning was too powerful for the god.

"No…it can't be…no…" Korra kept saying.

"By Agni's name, please be Storm, please be Storm." Wolverine said.

"By the spirits…" Prodigy said with disbelief. Then lightning struck the still battling Secret Avengers, they felt the pain of electricity volts flowing through their bodies.

"Oh no…" Daredevil said as he tried to stand up, he was too wounded, he was being helped by Wonder Man.

The God of Thunder smashed towards the ground, creating a mini-earthquake, rumbling both sky and earth. He held his hammer high in the air; lightning came both from it and from his eyes. The skies darkened, almost pitch black, the smoke and the dark ominous clouds blocked SHIELD access to the area.

"Thor…" Korra said as she fell on her knees. He was wearing his classic uniform, his black battle vest, the golden belt, the winged helmet and the red cape.

"Thor?" Moon Knight asked the towering figure of the Thunder God. Rain fell hard on everyone, thunder and lightning lighted up the heavens.

"What are you doing?" Moon Knight asked as the winds intensified, Moon Knight sounded worried, very worried.

"We thought you were dead." Dagger said as she tried to block the wild rain from hitting her eyes.

"NO DAGGER THAT WOULD BE YOU." Thor said as he moved his arm, that arm that held the mighty hammer and he launched it to the heroes. Cracking bones, armors and spirits.

"AHHH!" They all screamed in pain.

"By the spirits…this is wrong…this so wrong!" Marvel Man yelled. "Where's Hulk!?"

The Hulk was thrown towards them, he was knocked-out. Burns that could've been caused by extreme heat could be seen on his green skin.

"Hulk!" Black Knight yelled worryingly.

Korra just watched the events unfolding in front of her…this couldn't be happening. Thor couldn't be alive…and doing this. No, this must be some kind of illusion…

"We've to get out of here!" Wolverine ordered.

"WRETCHES. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE…" Thor said. He slammed the ground with his hammer, lightning was released in every direction. The winds and the rain became hurricane category.

Everyone was again blasted with a terrible earthquake that broke through the metallic floor and towards the rocky ground, ripping it apart easily. They were all juggled like as if they were toys.

"Cap, please, don't get up. I don't want to hit you again. Your jaw is practically hanging off." Iron Man told a severely injured Captain. "Just surrender and I'll get you medical attention from the SHIELD guys."

"You think I'm going down…to some pampered punk like you?!" The Captain yelled as he stood up, he could barely do anything.

"You forced me to do this, Cap. This is going to hurt." Iron Man aimed his armored arm towards the Captain. He blasted the man out of time with a sound blast, a high-frequency sound that could rip through the auditory system of the human ear and the brain. Iron Man was protected with his helmet, but the Captain wasn't.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Captain screamed in pain, he felt like his ears were going to explode, as well as he head.

"You're a tough old bird, I'll give you that." Iron Man said as he kneeled in front of an agonizing Captain. "That was supposed to completely shut down your brain because of the high-frequency but look at you, you're still getting up."

"I'm sorry Cap." Iron Man said as he aimed his opened hand towards the Captain who was still trying to get up. "I'll make it quick, just close your eyes and you will wake up in a medical center." Then Iron Man felt the ground rumble, he thought it was Thor, but he was too far away. He turned around…

Hercules was back up, and had a gigantic ball of metal, rock and several explosives on his powerful arms. He struck Iron Man with it, everything exploded and the Captain was thrown away by the explosion. His body couldn't take it anymore…

The heroes still fought back against the registered maniacs, Daredevil was able to beat Spider-Man, and the others hold their ground. Hercules ripped through the rubble, holding Iron Man like he was a little man. "BLACK KNIGHT! SEE TO THE CAPTAIN! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Hercules yelled.

"On my way, Hercules!" Black Knight responded as he ran towards the wounded living legend.

A boulder was about to crush the knocked-out Captain but Black Knight was able to cut the rock in two with Excalibur and get the Captain to safety.

"I need someone to get the Cloak back up, now!" Marvel Man yelled.

"We got it!" Wolverine responded as he and Dagger brought Cloak back up.

"OPEN FIRE!" SHIELD Agents yelled as they bended against Goliath.

"You are kidding right?" Goliath asked, he simply beaten them with his hand as he crushed the building they were standing on. They needed to distract Thor, or everything would be for naught.

Goliath rushed towards the God of Thunder who just stood still as the gigantic man ran towards him.

"I DON'T THINK SO, GIANT." Thor said as he blasted a lightning bolt at Goliath. The lightning bolt ripped through the giant, killing him instantly, and also cooked a flying SHIELD airship.

Goliath fell on the ground dead, everyone was shocked. Korra couldn't believe what she was watching, this wasn't true…Thor just killed a hero.

"NO!" Korra yelled in terror.

The heroes had their jaws opened, both sides.

"Thor…Thor just…" Dagger was trying to say.

"Keep moving, young one, and fall back!" Black Knight yelled as he held onto the Captain.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Thor shouted as he raised his hammer once again and threw lightning everywhere. He aimed towards them, to kill them at that moment when suddenly…the lightning bolt hit earth.

Korra had earthbended a thick earth shield around the gathered and fleeing Secret Avengers. The barrier was destroyed but it protected them.

"Get out of here, now!" Korra yelled.

Cloak began to envelop the heroes, to get them out of here.

"Thank you…Avatar." Black Knight said as they were all enveloped and gone. Everything was ruins, but Korra's mind was now completely harmed…

…harmed by something that wasn't her Thor.


	10. Legendary War: Blood & Iron

Chapter 10 – Legendary War: Blood & Iron

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

The mansion was re-opened for access to all the heroes joining the Initiative. They had moved from the towers back to the mansion because they were running out of space in the tiny lobby, the mansion was so much wider. Korra sat on a couch; she looked at the floor…

"You okay?" Sentry asked her as he sat with her.

"No." Korra answered.

"It's because of Thor, isn't it?" Sentry asked again.

"That can't be Thor…he wouldn't have done that." Korra said.

"Maybe…maybe he has changed." Sentry said.

"No, Thor is…was one who would never change in his ideals. Never." Korra said.

"I'm not a god but…they may still have that darkness in them like we all do." Sentry said.

Korra looked back to the floor, she looked at it deeply. Could Thor really change? Was this even the real Thor?

* * *

**The Sub-Basement, Avengers Mansion**

"All entrances are locked?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah." Hang, The Ant-Man, answered.

"No one is getting in here while we discuss." Mr. Fantastik said.

"Thank you for answering our call in such short notice, Reig." Iron Man said.

"No problem since part of this is also my doing." Reig Rigchard, the leader of the Fantastik Four. "What happened in the fuel plant?"

"We lost control of him…he killed." Ant-Man answered.

"But we made all possible arrangements so he could be exactly like the original." Mr. Fantastik said.

"I don't know what happened, but it must be fixed immediately, we can't let this happen again." Iron Man said.

"I'll get the other doctors to help me in the operation." Mr. Fantastik said.

"Here, you'll need this." Iron Man said as he gave Rigchard a stone fragment. "A piece of the Norn Stone, with it, your job would be easier."

"Thanks, Kuro." Mr. Fantastik then entered the operation room.

"I can't believe we did this." Ant-Man said.

"We couldn't risk it; it was either this or…something much worse." Iron Man said.

"You do realize what we have done right? We created a god out of our friend's own hair!" Ant-Man yelled. "This is inhumane, Kuro!"

"Hang…but he isn't human." Iron Man responded with a calm voice. "We will continue with the plans of super-human incarcerations."

"You are still going with Plan 42?" Ant-Man asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, it is the safest solution. We don't have many magic users in our ranks but thanks to SHIELD, the portal to the Negative Zone has been stabilized." Iron Man told Ant-Man.

"You serious? They actually got it to work with such limited technology?" Ant-Man asked with surprise.

"Indeed, the artifacts guarded by SHIELD for years have finally found use. Several crystals, weapons and magic base devices were combined with Korra's ability of the Avatar State." Iron Man said. "The prison is already done and the prisoners are being re-located from the Vault."

"Already finished? You slimy…when did you start it?" Ant-Man asked.

"About two years ago, Fury, Reig and I felt that the Vault wouldn't hold the villains and any rogue for much longer, so we had parts of the prison already done, but we didn't have access to the zone then. Now that we have, metalbenders were deployed to assist in the construction; it is only a matter of time before we win this war, hang." Iron Man explained.

"Seriously Kuro…you scare me sometimes." Hang said.

"Two steps ahead, always." Iron Man said as he left the room.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion…4 Hours Later**

Korra walked through the empty halls of the mansion, it was nightfall and several other members of the Initiative had gone out 'hunting'. Korra was still trying to find out if this Thor was the genuine article, but if it was actually Thor, then he would've been already with her.

Iron Man hasn't been seen in hours, he probably had an appointment with Director Jing. The Avatar wandered until she found The Basement's passageway opened. "That's weird." Korra said. "Normally this is closed and sealed."

Korra walked down the stairs to the 'basement'. It was all turned off, no one was in. Then she heard a sound. "What the…?" Korra said as she followed the sound, she found another gate, but this one was closed and locked. "Something's up inside." Korra whispered.

She used metalbending, which she has been learning, to swiftly break the lock. The gate opened and Korra walked inside. There were stairs going down deeper inside, how odd. Her curiosity betrayed her; she still was that 17 year old girl in the inside.

The 'Sub-Basement' was so much different from the upper levels. Wires, tubes, computers, electricity sets adorned the area. It was dark, very little light was given to this place, and only one room had light. A large conference table was seen in the middle, loads of paperwork and blueprints could be seen on it. Korra grabbed one of the documents.

"Project: Lightning?" Korra curiously asked. She left the paper on the table, and walked towards the open room, she entered.

The room looked like a hospital operation room, dried blood was all over the tiled floor, medical tools were scattered across the trays. There was a body lying on a medical bed, it was a big body. Korra didn't like to see dead people, but she was curious. She walked towards it…and moved the blanket.

"By Agni…" Korra said as her eyes widened with surprise and fear. She backed away slowly…it was Thor's body. His head had been opened, and blood was dripping out of it, and what it looked like wires and leather tubes were also coming out of it.

"I would've hoped that you hadn't seen that." Iron Man said as Korra bumped into him as she backed away from the body. Korra jumped, she was now completely freaked out.

"What…w…what is this!? What is this, Kuro!?" Korra yelled.

"This is our deterrent, Korra, with Thor we can win this." Iron Man said.

"This isn't Thor!" Korra said as she turned her hands into fists.

"Of course not, but with him and my newly established prison, Prison 42, we can end this war Korra, We can save the innocents we can keep balance." Iron Man said. "The Captain has pushed me this far."

"No, I now realize that I have done a grave mistake in joining you maniacs." Korra said as she ran pass Iron Man who stood still.

Korra ran through all the levels of the mansion until she reached the top. The main gate was now locked, she began to panic. The Avatar sprinted through the stairs and towards the second floor, all the doors were locked and the wooden doors had been replaced with platinum gates.

Korra heard metallic footsteps getting closer and closer. She then saw one door opened, Thor's old room, Korra rushed to it.

"I can't let you leave, Korra." Iron Man said as he appeared in the door. Korra turned around; she was sweating fear and panic. "This is for the safety of all, we can't lose you now. We have already lost too many members like Spider-Man and Iron Fist; we won't be losing you now."

"You have gone too far, I am not being part of this fiasco anymore!" Korra yelled as she tried in jumping out of the window but instead she just met a strong barrier of glass.

"Reinforced glass, just in case someone tried to attack us." Iron Man explained. Then footsteps were heard coming, and through the door appeared four SHIELD Agents.

"Mr. Shinzou!" One of them yelled.

"The Avatar is attacking Iron Man, bring her down! Now!" The SHIELD agent ordered, then the four agents used firebending at Korra, she blocked it as much as she could with her own fire. But they began using electricity, she wouldn't hold.

"Use the hand cannons!" One of the agents yelled.

"No wait!" Iron Man tried to say but it was too late. The agents took out their hand cannons and fired.

Korra blocked them by using the rocks around the room that Thor used to collect; it was his hobby while bored. The bullets pierced through the windows, but one of them landed in Korra's left knee and shoulder.

"AAAGH!" She yelled in pain and fell through the window.

"No!" Iron Man yelled. He flew outside to see where she landed, but she wasn't there. He could barely see anything, it was too dark. Iron Man landed where the broken pieces of glass met the melted rock.

"Korra…" Iron Man said as he found a hole in the ground. "The Sewers…"

* * *

**Sewer Tunnels, Below Republic City**

Korra tried her best to get away from the mansion, away from that lunatic. She couldn't feel anything right now; it was probably for the bullets stuck inside her left shoulder and knee. Korra was almost out of the tunnel when she was intercepted by two men.

"Look who do we have here?" One of them said, he was The Trickster and his friend walked to his side.

"Looks like the Avatar, Trick." Stilt Man said.

"Not…you two…" Korra said, she could barely keep herself on her feet.

"SHIELD instructed us to bring you back." Trickster said.

"But they didn't say that we wouldn't have our fun first." Stilt Man added.

"You…two…won't be doing...anything." Korra said, weakly raising her right arm to fight.

"Look at her, the mighty Avatar with a bloody shoulder, knee, and spirit." Trickster said.

"Should we begin, Trick?" Stilt Man asked.

"By all means." Trickster responded.

Stilt Man attacked Korra who couldn't defend herself. He struck Korra in the stomach making her fall on her back, hitting the concrete ground.

"Don't worry Avatar, this will…" Stilt Man began saying but then he was interrupted by the sound of bullets.

Korra could barely see what was happening, but she heard them scream in pain and what it sounded like bodies hitting the sewer water. She tried to open her eyes; she saw the villains' bodies dead on the water and concrete. She then saw a pair of white boots walking towards her…

"Who…" Korra tried to say, but she was too weak to say anything. Whoever it was lifted her and carried her bridal style.

* * *

**The Captain's Safehouse, Republic City**

"Wait, you're telling me that these two just left their leader for us?" Black Knight asked.

"We couldn't belief what Reig and Kuro were doing, they had gone too far." Su Thorm, wife of Mr. Fantastik said.

"Yeah, it was some bad stuff." Jon Thorm, Su's younger brother said.

"It doesn't matter; we need all the help we can get." The Captain said, he was still recuperating from the last conflict they had with Iron Man.

"You heard about what happened to Cloak and Dagger?" Marvel Man asked them.

"No, what happened?" Jon responded.

"Busted over in Dragon District, which means our Zuko Building Raid needs to be revised because I was counting on Cloak for his teleportation skills." The Captain explained. "Damn SHIELD units. We've lost a man for everyone we've gained the past few days."

"Maybe I could go in to the building myself, I can shape-shift into anyone I want." Mystique offered.

"Got a bigger job for you inside the Earth Kingdom, Mystique. Likewise, Su Throm or Invisible Woman already has an equally pressing assignment." The Captain said.

"What's bigger than stealing the plans for their off-world prison? We get in there and free our people, and this starts looking like a fair fight again." Prodigy said.

"Why does he call it Forty Two anyways?" Hercules asked.

"Knowing Kuro Shinzou, it'll have something to do with his mother." Invisible Woman answered.

Then a shadow appeared, it came from the main hall.

"Get me a medic! NOW!" It was the ever fabled and feared Punisher. He was holding a beaten and bloodied Avatar. "NOW DAMMIT!"


	11. Legendary War: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 11 – Legendary War: The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

**The Captain's Safehouse, Republic City**

"The Punisher?" Iron Fist, a new member of the Captain's team asked.

"Get some of the waterbenders in here, now!" The Captain yelled.

Then the three waterbending women came to assist the Punisher with Korra's critical condition. They took her to the medical room.

"Oh dear Yue, what happened to her?!" One of the medics asked.

"Multiple fractures and serious blood loss. Thanks to Kuro Shinzou and his buddies, Doctor. Those cretins were about to have their 'fun' with her before I arrived."

"Thank Yue for your arrival, Punisher." Another doctor said.

"Iron Man? I thought that the Avatar was so far up his butt you couldn't see her feet anymore." Firestar said.

"Yeah, well he is on our side now, Firestar." Punisher said.

"OUR side? Since when were you on this team, Punisher?" Marvel Man asked with anger in his voice, clearly showing his dislike for the vigilante.

"Since the other guys started enlisting known thieves, rapists, and multiple killers." The Punisher responded.

"Am I the only one laughing my guts out at the irony here?" Jon Thorm asked.

"Who do you figure's been running around in a mask and covering your backs these past few weeks? Way I see it, you people need all the help you can get." The Punisher responded with authority.

"Great. Why don't we just call up Ozai and ask if his available too?" Prodigy asked with mocking voice.

"Because Ozai doesn't have the elite military training to get you into the Zuko Building." The Punisher answered.

"By the love of Agni. Please tell me we aren't so far gone that we're signing up THE PUNISHER?" Fahuo asked.

"You call, Cap. Do we hand this nut over to the metalbenders or do we hear what he has to say?" Black Knight asked.

"Quiet, Knight. I'm thinking." The Captain said.

* * *

**Fire District, Republic City...a few days later  
**

"This is horrible!" A woman yelled as SHIELD units apprehended Daredevil in his own turf. He tried to fight back but the agents had studied the man with no fear very well.

* * *

**Prison 42 Entrances, Raid Island, Mo Ce Sea**

Daredevil and several other detained heroes had been transported via airship towards Raid Island, far beyond Yue Bay and Republic City. It was at the end of the border between the United Republic of Nations and the Fire Nation over the Mo Ce Sea.

"Nobody wants to put you in jail." Iron Man said. "You have to understand why we're doing this, Daredevil. We don't take any pleasure in hunting down our friends."

"We're backing these reforms because the only other option is a complete ban on all superhumans. And nobody wants that, right?" Iron Man continued.

"Gateway is active! Proceeding through." A SHIELD Agent in body armor said.

"What do you say? Can we talk?" Iron Man tried to reason with Daredevil.

"Actually, he's barely said a word since we brought him in, Mister Shinzou. But we found this note in his pocket." The armored SHIELD Agent said.

"He said he wrote it for you." Another agent added.

"A note?" Iron Man asked as he opened it. He read it. "I don't understand."

"Guess you wouldn't recognize one of your kind. Sleep well, traitor." Daredevil said as he was escorted into the prison cells.

Inside the note there was a drawing of one of the most hated men in history, he who betrayed his best friend, Avatar Roku. The picture of Fire Lord Sozin.

* * *

**SHIELD Earth Base, Earth Kingdom**

"Can we still call him Hercules when there's already a Hercules out there?" Commander Jing asked.

SHIELD was testing and training a new breed of superhumans to replace the old and the already incarcerated ones that refused to sign up with the act.

"Fortunately, Olympians aren't especially litigious, Commander Jung. Besides, all those Goliaths over the years never bothered me." Hang, The Ant-Man, answered.

"The Avengers in Republic City and these Champions in the Hu Xin Provinces give the Initiative a nice sense of balance, Doctor Hang. And making Hermes a former long distances runner was a stroke of genius, was that you or Reig Reigchard?" Commander Jing asked.

"Actually, that was Kuro Shinzou. He also came up with the idea of making Aphrodite a former erotic dancer. Stand clear of the track please…" Hang said.

Hermes ran pass them with lightning speed, knocking the papers off Jing's hands.

"What kind of speed is Hermes hitting now?" Jing asked.

"Mach one if he hasn't eaten. But we'll have him at Mach three by the time we go public." Hang answered. "The public needs super-people they can count on. We do this right or not at all."

A SHIELD agent ran towards them, and he looked pretty worried.

"Problem with Poseidon, Doctor Hang. I think one of the guys fed him the wrong stuff and he's turned a funny color. Could you come take a look?" The agent asked.

"No problem. Would you excuse me for a moment, Commander?" Hang excused himself.

"Ma'am." The agent said to the Commander. He looked awfully suspicious to her, but she ignored it.

* * *

**The Zuko Building, Republic City**

Iron Man had transported Project: Lightning's body to the Zuko Building where Mr. Fantastik could work on it with more privacy.

"Any good things going on in your part?" Iron Man asked the genius hero through a radio.

"I've been here for the past nine hours, nothing exciting just yet, but I was able to fix the broken circuit board inside Lightning's mother box." Mr. Fantastik said.

"So no more spontaneous killing sprees?" Iron Man asked through the radio.

"It's a little too late for Goliath and those SHIELD agents but no more erratic decisions coming from this guy." Mr. Fantastik said as he closed the Thor doppelganger's head. "The piece of the Norn Stone I installed should keep him this way."

"Good, we will need him now since we've lost too many members." Iron Man said.

"Have you found the Avatar yet?" Mr. Fantastik asked as he took his doctor goggles off and placed them in the sink.

"No…I don't think she made it too far." Iron Man answered. "SHIELD found nothing but dry blood in the tunnels."

"What a shame, I was starting to like her youthful company." Mr. Fantastik said as he took his lab coat off.

"Yeah…we are going to the Earth Kingdom to look for the next incarnation after we are done with this war." Iron Man said. "The world needs the Avatar more than us, Reig."

"I don't know much of this spiritual nonsense but the world does need a leader, I can agree with that." Mr. Fantastik said as he washed his hands. "Any word from Su?"

"I've seen her in days; you're telling me that you don't spend time with your wife?" Iron Man asked.

"Ever since this war started…no, I haven't spent that much time with her or the team." Mr. Fantastik revealed.

"Reig, as the smartest man in the world…you're pretty dumb." Iron Man said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah…see you." Reig said as he turned the radio communicator off. He placed his hands on the table, and then he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Mr. Fantastik established his team right after the Avengers united all those years ago. They weren't as popular as the Avengers since they had the Avatar in their team but nonetheless they were heroes, now…he can't really call himself more than a scientist and smart-man.

In the other side of the building, near the offices, a dark figure sneaked around the walls and desks. He avoided the guards and security measures installed by Mister Fantastik.

"I'm in." The man said, he spoke to a little device in his ear.

"Good, tell me when you have arrived to mainframe." The Captain's voice came through the earpiece.

"Copy that." The man responded.

He sneaked from floor to floor, avoided all the armed guards. Shinzou Armories were selling hand cannons of all varieties, big and small. Shinzou was selling them like Water Tribe noodles, he hadn't change after all. The man in black reached the top level, the offices and living quarters of the Fantastik Four.

"I'm in." The man whispered.

"Good, establish and uplink with Reig's computer system." The Captain said. The man in black took out his mask; he was the Punisher in disguise.

"Getting into the computer, for the smartest man in the world, he is pretty stupid." Punisher said as he effortlessly passed the computer's security. "I have the files."

"Copy them down." The Captain ordered.

"On it, sir." Punisher said.

"There's no need to call me sir, Punisher." The Captain said.

"I haven't done this type of mission in a long time, Captain." Punisher said as he finished writing down the information in his notepad. "Done."

"Now try to get out of there through the vent tunnels, they are big enough to fit a man your size." The Captain said.

"Vents…not my style." Punisher said.

"It's either that or the windows, and it's a pretty big fall." The Captain said.

The Punisher looked at the vent entrance again. "Grrr…"

* * *

**The Captain's Safehouse (The Secret Avengers), Republic City**

Five individuals walked down the metallic halls of the former Equalist hideout, each one of them have played a important roles in this war. They were The Captain, Korra, Black Knight, Hercules and The Punisher.

"So what kind of numbers are we looking at, Herc?" The Captain asked.

"So far, Namor; king of Atlantis, says no. Several X-Men do not want to interfere Doctor Strange has disappeared. Several foreign heroes, like King Tichalla, from the southern Earth Kingdom city-state, Wukan, has agreed to aid us." Black Knight reported.

"How do you do, Korra? Feeling better?" Hercules asked Korra.

"I'm okay, my shoulder and knee still ache but aside from that I'm okay, and besides, I feel better now that I'm with the right team." Korra said.

"Makes me feel better too, it's like everything is coming back like the way it used to be." Hercules said.

"Jeez, you two wanna get a room?" Punisher mockingly asked.

"Oh! What's up, P? Jealous?" Korra mockingly asked back.

The five of them entered the meeting hall, they were about to discuss with the others about the plans that the Punisher had recovered from the Zuko Building.

"Okay. Let's get down to business: The Punisher got us the plans on the Zone Prison, and the plans and schematics of this play are here on this paper." The Captain said as he pointed to an enlarged copy of the schematic that the Punisher copied from the computer. "Ostensibly, it's for high-risk super-villains, but as you now know, rebel super-heroes and the like are being held there too."

"But we need to move fast, our intelligence suggests they're planning a huge assault with SHIELD and the workable villains, so tonight is our last opportunity." The Captain said. "Korra, we know you're not in the best of shape right now, so nobody's going to judge if you sit this one out."

"No way, Cap. I need to fix the mistakes I've done for the past weeks and besides, I want to teach Iron Man a lesson, also I think you need all the extra hands you've got." Korra said.

"Actually, extra hands might be better than we anticipated. Goldbug? Plunderer? You want to come out and tell everyone what we discussed?" Diamondback said. Two men came out of the shadows, they were known villains.

"What?" Torch asked confused.

"What is going on, Diamondback!?" The Captain asked with apprehension in his voice.

"You people ain't the only ones we're heading into a police state, Captain. The super-criminal community's more concerned about Shinzou's plans than anyone." Goldbug said.

"We just came by to let you know we're here if you need us. Only fair if Iron Man's got super-villains on his side, right? What do you say?" Plunderer asked.

As soon as he was done saying that, the two super-villains were bathed in a storm of bullets. The bullets ripped through them easily, and their dead bodies fell on the metallic floor with a thump.

The Punisher stood where the bullets had flown from; he was holding two military grade hand cannons, the assault category. Smoke came out of the barrels as the Punisher wore an indifferent face.

"What?" Punisher asked the stunned heroes.

Then suddenly, the Captain leaped off from his seat and struck the Punisher with a mighty punch. He made the hand cannons fall from the Punisher's hands and onto the ground.

"You murderous piece of trash!" The Captain yelled.

"AAGH!" The Punisher yelled as he was struck by the Captain. The Captain struck quick and swiftly at the vigilante, with his shield and fists. The super-soldier was able to beat the Punisher effortlessly.

"They were bad guys, Cap, thieves and killers…" The Punisher tried to say with his bloody mouth.

"Shut Up!" The Captain yelled as he kicked the Punisher in the face.

The Captain then grabbed the Punisher by the throat and slammed him into a nearby wall. Korra had made metalbended the ground so it held the Punisher's feet from moving.

"Fight, you coward!" The Captain yelled, almost as if it was an order.

"Not…against you." The Punisher responded before he lost consciousness. The Captain was surprised by the response…he let the Punisher fall on the ground.

"Get him out of here! And throw his weapons in the incinerator! I must have been out of my mind to give that animal a shot on this team!" The Captain said with a furious voice.

"He actually lasted more than I anticipated." Firestar said.

"I wonder why he wouldn't hit Cap." Prodigy said.

"From what I know, The Cap is probably the reason why the Punisher enlisted with the United Forces in the first place to fight against the Equalists. Same guy, different war." Torch said.

The Captain turned around…

"Wrong. Jeng Castleliog is insane." The Captain said.

* * *

**Doctor Strange's Sanctuary, The North Pole**

"**How long since you have eaten now, Zemphim Strange?**" Uatu The Watcher asked the meditating magician.

"Just a little water since this war began, Uatu." Strange answered.

"**Are you not tempted to simply end it? With your great power, you could stop this quarrel with a gesture or a whisper.**" Uatu said.

"Precisely why I must remain above this war." Strange said. "There is no right or wrong in this debate, it is simply a matter of perspective, and it is not my place to influence the evolution of the super-human role."

"**As a Watcher, I am more than familiar with such dilemmas.**" Uatu understood Strange's position. "**But tell me: Why are you fasting if you favor no side? What outcome are you meditating for?**

"Whichever victory is best for all mankind, my friend…" Strange said. "…and spills the least amount of blood tonight."

* * *

**Raid Island, Mo Ce Sea**

SHIELD agents guarded the entrance and only exit to Prison 42 in the Negative Zone, for them it was a normal day. But then they were all blasted by a useable force. The Secret Avengers came through the portal, led by the Captain.

"Thank you, Su. I think it's safe to make us visible again now that we're through, King Tichalla,what's the situation with prison security?" The Captain asked.

"Thanks again for coming, you majesty." Black Knight said.

"It is no problem, Knight. Goliath, my friend, would've been still alive if I had accepted your call earlier. Also, call me Black Panther." The Black Panther said.

"What's wrong?" The Captain asked Korra.

"I can feel something…I can feel a presence in the air." Korra said.

"I'm not surprise." A metallic voice said. "You've just walked into another trap, Captain. Earth's Mightiest Heroes plus Earth's Mightiest Villains." Iron Man said as him and his Initiative came from the gate towards the Prison itself. "We've had a earthmole on your side for over a week and you're outnumbered ten to one. Would be a good time to talk about surrender?"

"I don't think so, if you're talking about Tigra, we knew all about her, Iron Man." The Captain revealed.

"What?" Tigra asked surprised.

"You're not the only one with a spy in your team." The Captain told the man in iron.

"Impossible. The only people who knew about Tigra were myself, Hang and Reig." Iron Man said.

"I'm sorry Tony." Hang said as he took out his mask.

"Hang? What are you doing? You believed on this more than any of us." Iron Man said with a surprised voice.

"Oh, but I'm not Hang. Doctor Hang's been drugged and unconscious since I knocked him out and replaced him in the SHIELD Earth Base this morning." Mystique said as she revealed herself. "I am Mystique, shape-shifter extraordinaire."

"Oh dear Yue…" Reig said. Iron Man hunged his metal shoulders low…he had been completely fooled. "If she could mimic Hang's voice and finger print pattern…she's had full authority to whatever we can…" Reig said.

"The Cells." Iron Man realized.

"I believe this evens the odds a little…" The Captain said as the dozens of imprisoned super-heroes escaped their holding cells and flooded the exit of the Prison.

There the Captain's Secret Avengers and Iron Man's Avenger Initiative stood in-front of each other…The war was about to enter its climax.


	12. Legendary War: A Legend's End

Chapter 12 – Legendary War: A Legend's End

_**Apparently I found the time to get this one done before I leave to a Christmas reunion, hooray! Anyways, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! **_

* * *

**Prison 42, Raid Island, Mo Ce Sea**

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The Captain yelled as he fought several registered super-heroes. Both sides began to pound at each other, metal walls were thrown, fire and air clashed.

"What's he talking about? I thought our side was the Avengers." War Machine said as he blasted Prodigy away. The Captain then proceeded to smash his metal head into the ground.

Iron Man blasted Hulk away from him, granting him more room to maneuver now that he was being attacked by Marvel Man and Hercules. The Taskmaster, a registered mercenary, broke through the unregistered lines. Several heroes like Spider-Woman and Daredevil were pushed aside by him.

"Come on, hurry up!" A SHIELD agent yelled to the other as they were in the control room of the prison.

"I'm finished! It's done! The gates that go back to Raid Island itself lock in five seconds…" The other SHIELD agent responded. Then they were both knocked out by Dagger, who was accompanied by Black Panther.

"Are we too late?" Dagger asked the Panther.

"No such thing, Dagger. Raid's was the official doorway from the Negative Zone, but there's still another one if I can remember the code…" The Black Panther answered.

Back in the doorway access room, the heroes still fought with each other. It seemed that there wasn't going to be an end to their brawl.

"Hey, Tin Man! Guess who's back!?" Korra yelled as she bended the four elements with her fists.

"Korra!" Iron Man yelled.

Then several super-villains got the jump on her, among them was Deathstrike and Hammerhead.

"I don't think so!" Hammerhead yelled.

"WHOOF!" Korra yelled as she was hurled by the two villains.

In another area of the prison, in the Main Central Network, the room that control both the control room and the doorway access rooms, Commander Jing and another SHIELD agent tried to prevent Black Panther from finding another way out.

"Black Panther's overriding our system, Commander Jing! Computer says that he's re-routing the gateway to the Zuko Building!" The SHIELD agent said.

"Close it down! Now! They escape and it's your head!" Jing yelled at the agent.

Inside the control room, Dagger and Black Panther worked on the gateway.

"They're onto us! They're closing Reig's gateway! We've got ten seconds and counting!" Dagger informed through her earpiece. "Cloak! It's me. We need the biggest teleport you've ever pulled. Tichalla's has the coordinates! It's the Zuko Building!"

"I can't! It's too dangerous. There must be a hundred people here…" Cloak tried to say as he hovered over the fighting heroes.

"You either pull this off or we're stuck in here forever, Ty-Yin! Do it!" Dagger said through the earpiece.

"I will try…" Cloak said as he focused all of his strength and power into the most powerful teleport he will ever do. The Cloak began to envelop everyone inside the room.

"What the…?" Torch asked as he saw the Cloak's cape coming on everyone.

"Oh, Agni. Tell me that isn't the Cloak." Iron Man said.

The Cloak then grabbed everyone, all super-humans into the dark dimension of his cloak. Then they were gone…

* * *

**Outside the Zuko Building, Republic City**

Then out of the blue, the Cloak appeared over the city, next to the Zuko Building. His cloak was hue, and out of it heroes and villains began to fall onto the streets below.

"All the flyers, grab a friend! Now!" The Captain ordered.

Several heroes' crash landed into the streets, scaring multiple civilians away. Panic began to bloom on the peaceful streets of the city.

"That's for screwing up the plan, creep!" Wonder Man cursed as he punched Cloak into unconsciousness.

"Iron Man to all personnel: Evacuate the area and contain the fight to midtown! I want no civilian casualties! You hear me? No civilian casualties!" Iron Man ordered. As he said that, a blitzing Torch flew towards him.

"You think I'm stupid, son?" Iron Man asked the Torch as he easily knocked him out with a punch.

"UNGH!" Torch yelled as he was knocked away.

"Everybody this way! Nice and calm! You folks take your time and nobody's going to get hurt!" A metalbender cop said to the fleeing civilians. The Metalbeders were dispatched to maintain the order and control of the populace as Iron Man's Initiative brought the Captain's Secret Avengers down.

Heroes blasted each other with their awesome powers; buildings were torn apart by the power of some. The chaos was beginning to get out of hand in the streets, Iron Man had to end this quick.

"Hey, TV boy!" Marvel Man yelled at a fighting Wonder Man.

"You talkin' to me, old man?!" Wonder Man responded.

"I'm sick of your immaturity!" Marvel Man yelled as he struck Wonder Man in the face, breaking his shades.

"Gah!" Wonder Man screamed in pain.

"HULK SMASH GOLD MAN!" Hulk screamed as he grabbed Sentry by the torso and slammed him into the concrete.

"Get off me!" The Sentry yelled as he blasted the Hulk off him.

"YOU HURT HULK! HULK BREAKS YOU!" Hulk screamed in anger. The Hulk then rammed the Sentry through the several buildings.

"This ends now!" Korra yelled as she earthbended the ground up and smashed several unregistered heroes. She then jumped on top of the rocks and avoided the strikes being thrown by Mr. Fantastik.

Korra moved too fast for Mr. Fantastik to follow, he was amazed at the Avatar's speed.

"Fantastic..." Mr. Fantastic said with amazement.

"Astonishing!" Korra said as she kicked Mr. Fantastik in the face with a rock boot.

"Where's Cap? Somebody find The Captain! He's too dangerous to be left unchecked!" Iron Man yelled.

"Doesn't look too dangerous to me." Deathstrike said as she slashed The Captain with her proto-adamantium nails.

"Me neither!" The Shocker added as he shocked The Captain.

"AAGH!" The Captain yelled in pain.

"Man, this is the Living Legend of the Hundred Year War? Who was he fighting? A sponge?" Bullseye mocked as he struck the Captain with a kick in the jaw.

"What's so funny, Captain? You like our little jokes? You share Bullseye's sense of humor?" Deathstrike asked the Captain as she held his head ready to crush it.

"No. I'm just thinking about my friend up there kicking your butts into next week…" The Captain responded.

"What?" Deathstrike asked as a big shadow appeared above them.

"THE IMPERIAL KING!" Namor yelled as he appeared with an armada of Atlantean warriors to aid the Captain. The Atlanteans quickly dispatched the villains around the Captain and confronted the Initiative.

"It's King Namor! We're dead. With them on his side, Cap's going to mop the floor with us." Nova said.

"Take it easy, Mako. We're covered. You think we've been sitting on our hands these last few months?" Iron Man asked the space avenger.

Then from the opposite side of the sky, the Champions of the Hu Xing Provinces and several registered heroes appeared and they were being commanded by Project: Lightning.

"HAVE AT THEE, VILE TRAITORS!" Project: Lightning yelled as he summoned lightning and thunder.

The Champions engaged the Atlantians and held the Initiative's line. The battle intensified and still, a clear winner was not seen.

"You and me again, Cap. Just like last time. Let's hope I don't have to put you through all that pain again, huh?" Iron Man asked.

"Well, things are a little different this time, Kuro…Ultron…" The Captain said. Then out of the ground, an odd hybrid of man and machine appeared, he's metallic armor shined. Ultron used his left hand to shock Iron Man with an electrical pulse, bringing his armor to a complete shutdown.

"Now I'm fighting dirty." The Captain said as he struck Iron Man with his shield.

"UNGH!" Iron Man grunted as his helmet was cracked.

"Iron Man!" Project: Lightning yelled as he noticed his leader being beaten.

"Thou shouldst dear for thyself, monster!" Hercules yelled as he punched the Thor doppelganger away, knocking his winged helmet off him. Korra noticed this, and quickly ran towards them.

"How darest thou wear the flesh of the Odinson?! I knew Thor…Thor was a friend of mine!" Hercules yelled as he struck the fake Thor around.

"Hercules!" Korra yelled. Hecules turned around and saw the Avatar holding the fake Thor's hammer.

She walked towards them, hecules though that she looked like an Olympian goddess with her furious and fiery eyes and the war hammer in her hand.

"You know what, you impostor?!" Korra asked as she swung the fake Mjolnir over her head. The Thor doppelganger looked at her, his face…Korra hesitated for a minute…but then…"YOU ARE NOT MY THOR!"

Korra brought he hammer down into Project: Lightning's head, lightning ripped the skies in two. The head of the imposter exploded into pieces of wires and fake brain matter. Korra fell onto her knees; she threw the fake hammer away from her. She was sweating tears…Hercules kneeled besides her. "You bring honor back to the Son of Odin." Hercules said.

Korra smiled at what her friend said.

"HNNK!" Iron Man grunted as The Captain kept striking him with his shield. The surroundings were a living hell, fire and concrete fell from the sky. It was complete and utter chaos. "HAKK!"

The Captain delivered the decisive blow at Iron Man's head. The strike broke the helmet open, revealing the man inside. "UGH!"

The Captain raised his shield up, ready to end this forever.

"W…what are you waiting for, Cap? Finish it." Kuro said with an agonizing voice.

The Captain stopped; he looked at his former comrade, his brother in arms. The Captain still with his shield raised, thought about who was in front of him. Then suddenly, a wave of civilians threw themselves onto the Captain.

"HURKH!" The Captain grunted as more than a dozen men jumped on him.

"Get away from him!" One of the men yelled.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" Another man ordered.

"What in Yue's name?" Daredevil asked as he noticed what was going on. Spider-Man and Spider-Woman dropped from the skyline to see what was going on.

"Let me go! Please, I don't want to hurt you…" The Captain said.

"Don't want to hurt us? Are you trying to be funny?" A civilian asked as he held the Captain from moving.

"It's a little too late for that, man!" Another civilian yelled as he tried to earthbend the Captain into the ground.

The Captain then noticed what they were saying, he looked at the city. The city he wanted to protect…several places of business and homes had been destroyed because of his war.

"Oh my…" The Captain said as he stopped struggling. The civilians came off him.

"What's wrong?" Black Knight asked as he arrived next to the Captain.

Several areas of midtown were smoking ruins; all because of this…The Captain let his shield fall on the ground. The sound was heard through the street, and the fighting heroes stopped their brawl.

"They're right. We're not fighting for the people anymore, Knight…Look at us…" The Captain said as tears began to appear in his eyes and falling from his cheeks. "We're just fighting."

"Cap, what are you doing? They'll throw you in jail if you surrender." Torch said as he turned his flames off.

"We were beating them, Cap. We were winning back there." Spider-Man added. The registered and un-registered heroes arrived around, Korra and Hercules joined them.

"Everything except the argument." The Captain responded as he walked towards two metalbender cops. "And they're not arresting the Captain…" He took his mask off and threw onto the floor.

"…They're arresting Laobing. That's a very different thing." The Captain said as he extended his hands towards the Metalbenders.

"Cap, please!" Korra yelled.

"Stand down, troops…" The Captain responded. "…that's an order."

The Captain was arrested and escorted away by the cops, leaving the heroes with surprised and sad faces behind. A Legend had fallen…

That night…

…in the darkness of the night, when the area was blocked away by police, a lone figure walked through it. He analyzed the damage left by the heroes. He extended his white gloved hand towards the mask of the Captain that had been left on the ground. He grabbed it and looked at it…

'Not against you.' He thought, his face was solemn and indifferent but his heart was crying in tears. His hero, even if he had beaten him before, had been taken away like a common criminal. The Punisher was not going to let his legend die…ever.

* * *

**Days Later…**

Days have passed since the war's end and the Captain's surrender. Many teams had been created off from the Initiative; these registered heroes would protect all of the provinces of the United Republic, assisting the United Forces and SHIELD when they were called to help. Iron Man, who was the commander of the Initiative, had been promoted into the new Director of SHIELD by the Council, bringing Commander Jing down to a lower rank. She didn't like it.

The underground team of heroes, the Secret Avengers stayed underground. They wouldn't get registered no matter what. The Captain was being kept inside jail, awaiting trial, he was the Metalbender's best prisoner.

The Avatar, she who was registered but opposed the act was in the middle. She sat on a rooftop overlooking the city. Dark clouds formed on the horizon, dark clouds…these hadn't been seen since Project: Lightning's arrival, but these clouds, dark as they were, didn't look menacing or bad.

"I don't know how much we're going to wait underground." Hercules said as he sat beside the Avatar. "I just hope better times lay ahead of us."

"Herc, you still hiding?" Korra asked.

"Funny, no? A god like myself in the run from a mortal government, comical." Hercules said. "And you Avatar Korra?"

"Well…" Korra said as she turned her head towards the dark clouds above…rain poured down. They landed on the Avatar softly; Korra closed her eyes and breathe deeply the cool air. "…I am just waiting for someone to help me go through these times, y'know?"


	13. Epilogue - Fallen Son

Epilogue – Fallen Son

* * *

**City Hall, Republic City**

The Captain was going to be on trial today, public says that he deserves the punishment of the law. The Captain was escorted through the plaza of city hall, Metalbenders held the media off while The Captain walked through them. SHIELD agents on his sides, The Captain, mask-less and shield-less, made his way to the steps of the council chamber.

"Captain! Captain!" A little boy called on the Captain. SHIELD agents swept him aside. "Captain!"

The Captain just ignored his calls, he couldn't take it. He couldn't take that he had failed them, he had put this war on a personal level and had completely forgotten on those who matter most, the people.

Chief Lin Beifong awaited the Captain on the top of the stairs.

"Never expected to see you here." Lin said.

"Times…change." The Captain responded. Lin didn't want to take the Captain to trial, she respected him too much, but she had to. As they walked towards the entrance gates of the council a bang was heard.

Before anyone of them could react…The Captain was bleeding on his abdomen. They were all with their mouths opened…then another shot was heard.

This shot went through the Captain's spine…Lin tried to stop the metallic bullet but it was already too late…the Living Legend fell on the ground.

"Captain!" The chief yelled as several SHIELD agents ran towards them. "Someone find that shooter!" Lin ordered.

The Metalbenders ran towards high buildings around, in an effort to find the culprit. The SHIELD agents tried all they could.

"The rounds…they went straight through his spinal cord…his higher spinal cord…" A SHIELD medic said. Lin just listened to him…

"The Captain is dead, Chief." The SHIELD medic said.


End file.
